Reflections of Reno
by Yuffie143
Summary: Reno, a gambling Guru, resides in a Corel turned Vegas after the use of Mako Energy Becomes Totally Extinct. When he encounters Tifa, the two embark on a sentimental journey with no turning back. COMPLETE!
1. Another Day's Drudgery

(Disclaimer: I do not own Squaresoft, nor do I profit from this production in anyway.  My only reward is to please myself and, of course, the readers ;D)

Reflections of Reno 

"Truth is beautiful, without doubt; but so are lies."   
--Ralph Waldo Emerson

            Reno opened his eyes.  At first all he saw was a blur, however within a few moments he saw strands of his burgundy hair hanging over his eyes.  He brought his hand to his forehead, swiping the strands back aloofly.  Reno let out a soft sigh and turned to look upon the nameless woman that lay beside him.  

He cared nothing for her. He reached out his hand to touch her hair.  He wondered if it was a bad dye job.  Did she intend to be blond? Or did she prefer to have her hair be white?  He lifted a few tresses in his hands and all he could see were her jet-black roots. 

Reno did not want to wake her, in fear of what she might say.  Perhaps she would never leave.  He hated women like that.  He shook his head, and turned his body so his feet were at the side of the bed.  Reno rolled his head slightly; he was satisfied when he heard several cracks.  It meant that he was alive.  He gently set his feet down on the carpeting; he felt its soft stitching between his toes.  He slowly stood up and felt the sun christen his face through the windows.  They were taller than him.  They took up the entire suite.  The sun's glare was a killer in the morning, but there were no shades to stop it.

Reno squinted as he approached the window, to look out on the horizon.  It was amazing what a couple of years and no Mako energy could do to a once ghost town like Corel.  Everyone and their mother was using coal and other fossil fuels to fuel their fires, Corel was making millions.  They used their profits to build.  At first, it started out as cheap hotels.  People would stay in Corel, instead of paying Gold Saucer's High Price for accommodations.  However, Corel saw that they were making more money on the hotels than on their coal.  A few of the hotels began to put Casino's in their lobbies.  They used real gil, none of that GP bullshit.   The people loved it.  They came from far and wide just to win.  After a while, people began to settle there.  Businesses, Casinos, Monstrous Hotels, and even Strip Clubs were built on the sand that once was rejected by the entire planet.  The people of Corel no longer desired that deserted life, now they favored flamboyance.

They weren't alone.  After the Shinra fell everyone wanted to celebrate his or her vindication.  In Corel, they did it in style.  If you had a suite here, you were more than important.  You were a Gambling Guru. 

That's exactly what the former Turk had become, a gambler.  After the fall, the Turks went their own separate ways.  Reno knew better than to invest his money in Midgar banks.  He kept his money scattered around the planet.  Even he, an employee, did not trust the Shinra.  He also kept minor investments in his pockets.  At first, he stayed in Wutai drinking away some of it.  It was obvious the boy had been in a deep depression.  But he had decided leave Wutai after he saw the other Turks had gotten on their feet.

That was how he winded up here.  Reno wanted to live the remainder of his life only living for himself.  He wanted to indulge, and he had more than his share of pleasures.  The hotel adored him.  He was one of their most preferred customers.  He would win most of the time, and the amount of money that he put out kept them in business.  

He went over to the table, and poured a glass of scotch.  He downed it quickly, thinking that this was life as it was intended for him.  Besides, what else could he have possibly done?  He was a Turk, and each city had its own government.  There was no other place for him on this planet.  Sometimes, he would hop on the monorail to Gold Saucer and play a few rounds at Battle Square nostalgically.  But that was it for him.  What's past is past. 

Reno approached the door.  He was clad in his boxers, but he had no shame.  He turned the knob slowly.  On the floor lay the paper.  He took it in his hands, skipping the headlines.  They were always meaningless.  He went straight to the gossip column.  He snickered a bit as he looked at the face mid column.  The paper always had the blonde's face there; "Christine" was one of the paper's most revered reporters.  _Elena, you always did talk too much…_

Reno tossed the paper to the side, grumbling.  He was never ashamed of who he was.  He began to see the indecent woman turn in her sleep.  This was his cue to walk into the bathroom, and get into the shower.  So she could leave discreetly and unnoticed.

Reno slipped into the suite's luxurious bathroom.  He could bathe any way he preferred in here.  There was a Jacuzzi, a shower, and just a plain bathtub.  He could wash himself in either one of them.  He usually used the shower the Jacuzzi and the tub were saved for fun and fornication.  The man slipped off his boxers, and opened the door to the shower turning to knob.  He waited until the shower was steaming hot and condensation clouded the vanity's mirrors. 

            He took in a deep breath, entering the shower and closing the door gently shut.  He sighed as the water passed over his bare body, comforting him.  He reached for the shampoo, and lathered his hair.  He took the bar of complimentary soap and ran it over his physique making sure he was spotless.

When he was done, he got into the hotel robe and put it on.  He peaked his head out of the door to check if the harlot was and indeed she was.  Reno stepped back into the bathroom, and ran his hand over the clouded mirror.  He looked upon his face.  It was the face of someone more experienced.  He thought of it as a face that was omniscient on the subject of life.  Others just saw it as a face that was older.

            He took some hair gel in his hands, and spiked his hair.  He rose a brow noticing that he hadn't shaved in a while.  He looked quite rustic these days.  He shrugged, taking some soap.  He lathered it up and took the razor in his hand.  When he was through, he felt a violent string on his face.  He had more than a few cuts on his face.  It served him right, for attempting to shave without shaving foam.

            He took some complimentary after-shave, and tossed it on his face.  He jumped back for the throbbing was too intense to bear.

            "…Fuck…" He muttered, shaking off the pain.  He figured it would pass, eventually.

            He stepped out of the bathroom, keeping his hands far away from his face.  He opened his draws and glanced down at his clothes. He took his usual white button down shirt, and deep navy jeans.  He took a pair of silk, sapphire boxers as well.  He slowly dressed himself, when it occurred to him that he had omitted the process of brushing his teeth.  He shrugged, continuing, booze kills all germs anyway.

            Reno approached the door to his room and cracked it open.  He inhaled, and stepped outside.  He was ready to commence another day's drudgery.


	2. Gin Hits the Spot

(Disclaimer: I do not own Squaresoft, nor do I profit from this production in anyway. My only reward is to please myself and, of course, the readers through my expression.)  
  


  
                                                    "Each has his past shut in him like the leaves of a book  
                                                known to him by heart and his friends can only read the title."  
  
                                                                                    - Virginia Woof

  
  
                                                                                    Reflections of Reno  
  


  
  
            Reno stepped outside of the hotel, after consuming a quick breakfast that consisted of a piece of toast and five cups of coffee. It was just the thing he needed to suppress what had he had ingested the previous evening. He took in a breath, hoping to be invigorated, and pushed in his hands into his pockets. He felt the Corel wind brush over his face, the soft sand that resided amongst its gusts pelted his skin lightly.  
  
            There was hardly a person on the streets. Corel was a nocturnal city. Most tourists went to Gold Saucer during the day, while the inhabitants were busy mining their coal. _From Coal to Casinos…who the hell would have ever thought that a town that didn't do shit, would once take up half of a desert?_  
  
            Reno smirked to himself, as he watched the wind push various pieces of litter across the pavement. He heard the soft clinking sound of a bottle rolling down towards him. It stopped at his feet and his eyes glanced down towards the label. It was partially worn after its trip across Corel. He didn't even need to pick it up. He could detect its putrid scent anywhere. The smell that shot like a bullet into his psyche and roused images better left in their sleep. _Memories were funny that way though_, he thought bitterly, _no matter how much suppression they were under they seemed to always find a way to seep through the walls of stone built around them_. The bottle was once filled to the top with Gin, his father's preferred poison…  
_  
            "Reno…!" His mother called out to him from downstairs. She was cooking up one of her famous feasts in preparation for his father's return that very night.  
  
            "I hope you're going to take a bath and clean up!" She continued to cry, as she knelt down to check the roast in the oven. Delea took in the sweet scent of the main course. She was a common, middle class housewife. Her sole and submissive goal in life was to satisfy her family. Giving them three meals a day and a roof over their head was what pleased her. In there satisfaction she found her own.  
  
            She let out a sigh, hearing that her son did not respond. Delea huffed, and walked up the stairs. She looked around for her son, who was nowhere to be found. Nine-year-old Reno was looking out his bedroom window, at the industrial metropolis before him.  
  
            Delea approached the boy and put her hand on his lithe shoulder. She smiled gently, taking her other and running it through his scarlet hair.  
  
            "…Reno, did you hear me?" She prodded gently. Her voice sounded like soft, ringing silver bells.  
  
            Reno turned and looked up at his mother regarding her with his striking eyes, "I was just waiting for, Dad…" He replied quietly.  
  
            His mother shook her head and tapped his back gingery, "Well, go take a bath first, please?"  
  
            Reno shrugged nonchalantly, "Fine."   
  
            "Good. I'll go turn on the water for you, dear."  
  
            Delea walked into the bathroom and turned the knobs on the humble tub. She turned to check her appearance in the mirror. Delea was a beautiful woman. She took out the clip that tamed her auburn tresses, a less dramatic color than her sons though still vibrant. The beautiful waves cascaded past her shoulders. Her eyes were pools of aqua, yet another feature she shared with her only child. She wiped her hands on her apron and pinched her cheeks gently, and took a tube of lipstick from the cabinet. She glided the creamy stuff over her lips and placed it back, as soon as she heard bustling at the door. Delea felt her heart leap and scurried down the stairs.  
  
            "…Vance!" She cried, as the door swung open. She stood at the foot of the steps with her arms opened wide ready to embrace him.  
  
            The soldier stumbled into the house, bottle in hand. He brought it to his mouth, taking a swing. His stark blue uniform was torn everywhere. He threw his hat down in disgust, and brought the sole of his boot upon it. Vance grumbled, as he walked straight past his wife.  
  
            "Vance? What's wrong?" Delea rushed in front of him.  
  
            The man's words slurred out of his mouth, "…Nothing."  
  
            She took in Gin's tart scent as he answered her indifferently. Delea looked up into his eyes, they were not even focused upon her face. She looked upon his in disgust, "Why are you drunk?"   
  
            Vance gripped Delea's tiny shoulders, shaking her.  
  
            "Don't ask me! Leave me alone! Get out of my face!"   
  
            Delea grimaced as her face was sprayed with Gin. Her husband was irate and full of rage.   
  
            "…Vance don't…" She began to whimper, and tremble in fear.  
  
            He loosened his grip a bit, ready to apologize. The liquor had truly gotten to his head this time. He had lost job with the Shinra today and he had nothing to offer her. He took his hand from her shoulder, and touched her cheek with his thumb. However, he turned cold the minute he felt a drop of water christen his face. He looked up, almost stumbling backward. The boy had left the water run in the tub for far too long, and now it was beginning to flood the house.   
  
            "Reno!" He snarled, turning towards the steps. He pushed his wife to the side.  
   
            Vance clutched unto the banister, as he dragged himself up the stairs muttering. He was ready to break his son in half with his bare hands. Delea got off her feet and ran behind him. He looked down at her when the innocent woman reached the top of the steps.  
  
            "Don't hurt him!" She spoke softly but urgently nonetheless.  
  
            His father grit his teeth as he spoke to her, "Don't tell me how to raise, MY son!"_

_  
            Vance grabbed Delea by the wrists in anger. He squeezed them together tightly. Her eyes welled with tears, his hold painful. She watched drunken rage consume the blue eyes of the man she had dedicated herself body and soul to, and turn them empty. Before she could react he flung her tiny figure down the flight of stairs to permanently remove her from his path.  
  
            Vance looked down realization stinging his clouded mind when he saw what he had done. The bottle dropped from his hand shattering on the steps, the jagged pieces of glass scattering all the way to the landing below. He stumbled down the stairs and knelt beside her lifeless body. He reached out his hands and shook her.  
 _

_            "Delea…?" He muttered, not comprehending fully what he had done.  
  
            Young Reno stood in shock; he had seen his father push his mother. Push his mother to get to him. His aqua eyes looked down to his intoxicated father and his lifeless mother. The stiffness wore up and panic followed causing him to run down the stairs.  
  
            "Mom!" He cried as he fell beside her.  
  
            His father looked down a Reno; his ravage mind needed somewhere to put the growing guilt. The trembling and impressionable boy who had witnessed the crime would be the perfect scapegoat.  
  
            "This is all your fault, BOY!" He raised his hand to strike him using one of the sharp edges of the broken bottle to add sting to it. The result was a jagged and burning slash across his cheek.   
  
            Reno gasped touching the crimson streak, anguish and guilt causing bile to rise in his throat. His father had pushed his mother in order to get to him. What did they do to little boys who hurt there mommies? As the fear took possession, he did the most logical thing his young mind could grasp. His father tripped after him and fell to the floor. Reno jetted to his mother's side shaking her.  
  
            "Mommy…" He whimpered, "Mommy! I'm sorry! Please wake up!" The young boy's emotions had gotten to him as tears began to stream down his face mixing with the blood, his wound felt like it was on fire, but he ignored the physical pain as it was nothing compared to the emotional ache. He looked up in horror and his father's hand swooped down to swat him again.  
  
            Reno rolled out of the way and ran out the door.  
  
            "That's right!" His father's slurring voice thundered, "And don't you ever come back! You son of a whore!"  
  
            He never did walk into that middle class home again. He ran from a sheltered life into the depths of hell; the slums. There he found a home amongst the homeless and degenerate. As time passed and harsh and tormenting experiences began to mar his young life.  He turned cold, cold in order to shut out the guilt and to rise each morning and survive. His reflection was a reminder as well, as his father had branded him eternally with the edge of the Gin bottle. In his first few years he saw things no one ever should have seen, let alone a child that young. When he was 13, he registered himself in a low-class public school for lack of anything else to do, only to find that he knew every answer. His grades were absolutely perfect. He was going to be better than his father. Shinra recruited the prodigy in a few years. He soared up their ranks and became one of their prestigious Turks.  
  
            When he got there, the first thing he did was look up his father's records. His father was a low-ranked soldier guard. He was caught drinking on duty and was fired on the spot. That was the same night he had come home and massacred his life…  
_  
            Reno looked down at the bottle of a Gin. He grabbed it with his hands and smashed it to the floor, watching the pieces scatter. He simply sighed as he walked down the street, placing his hands back in his pockets. It was going to be a shitty day…

(Author's Note: Special Thanks to my best friend and co-author, "Eve".  She helped hone and edit this chapter, and is an excellent author, to make it better than the first. You'll be able to tell the things she added in by her writing style, which is different than mine.)


	3. High Class, Low Stash

(Disclaimer: This is just for fun. I don't own Squaresoft.)

"A face in the crowd,

Unsung against the mold,

Without a doubt,

Singled out The only way I know."

- Green Day, Minority

After passing through a few bars and then some Reno had stumbled his way over to the more prestigious part of Corel where the hookers were escorts, the strippers were showgirls, bars were more than taverns, and casinos were nothing less than architectural works of art.  The wind pushed up against his back here, instead of blowing in his face.  The immaculate road was paved in asphalt and there was a trashcan on every-other corner.  He took in this section of the city, for he had tapped every Casino in the West.  Now it was time for him to hit the East.

Eastern Corel's streets were not as bear as the West's.  There were many women occupying the strip as he walked by.  They were entirely of the same breed.  Their hair was cast a different color each day. Each one carried at least three shopping bags.  And who could forget those sweet smelling, fat free mocachinos?  Reno turned his head to glance at the store windows as he walked.  The dresses were so ornate.  The glimmers of the gowns' beads almost made his head spin, or were that just from what he had drank moments ago?

The women who did not have their eyes masked by their designer sunglasses looked upon him with disgust.  Their nostrils flared, and their eyes quickly scanned him from head to toe.  Many of them huffed.  They scurried past him abruptly, instead of walking casually with their asses sky high. It was more than obvious that he was not of their caliber.

Reno laughed slightly to himself as one scurrying snobs making her way past, had abruptly bumped into him and almost tripped on her stilettos.  He turned around to glance at her.  She was crossed at the ankles, her nose reaching her toes.  Her bottom was pointed towards the heaven; it wasn't the most slender thing he had even seen.  Of course the damn thing was clad in a mini skirt that went with her cream suit jacket.  His instincts were telling him to grab it and run, but that was out of his character.  Although he wanted to smack the bitch, he just commented bluntly.

"Guess it's a full moon tonight."

The woman turned to look at him, and at the same time lost her balance.  She landed right on the rather rotund thing.  She woman was flustered with embarrassment, as the judgmental eyes of the same sex fell upon her in his stead.  She huffed picking herself up; there was not a spot on her skirt.  Yet she looked as if she had just been pushed face first into a puddle of mud.  He was satisfied with her shame, as he turned at the corner.

He looked down at his feet as he continued to walk.  He remembered that he was passing through the slums one fine day after Section 7 had been destroyed, courtesy of Shinra.  A woman with a white bonnet atop her head had said to him, "I'm just gonna keep on looking down, I'm too afraid to look up.  It's safer this way."  He wondered if it was true.  If he kept looking down, he would stop the path of destruction before it was forged?

Reno stopped in his tracks and looked up.  He had reached a dead end, but it was one that he loved to reach. He peered through the spinning the doors of the casino/hotel: The Paramount.  It was the biggest casino in all of Corel.  He had heard of it, but the ex-Turk turned high roller had never made his way here. He was mesmerized by the gleams of the money machines.  (A shine that had the opposite effect of the gaudy dresses…)

His face lit up, as he made his way in.  It was the plushest carpet he had ever placed his feet upon, he noted as he took in more of his surroundings.  There was a slew of slot machines, and throng playing tables.  He was in his glory.  There weren't many gamblers, but the ones that were there surpassed Reno in class by a long shot.  Reno decided to show these pretty boys what a real gambler was made of.

He made his way to one of the Black Jack tables and sat down, a man clad in an expensive suit raised a brow at him and shrugged.  The dealer was rather attractive woman with bleach blonde hair (he'd been seeing that color a lot lately...).  She had a on a white button down shirt and a black vest.  Each dealer was dressed exactly the same.  He glanced at her nametag, which read "LaRiena" beneath the Paramount's logo.

"Place your wager." She looked at each of the men.

Reno grinned, placing down 1,000 gil on the table.  They didn't use chips in Corel.  It was cash, straight up.

The other man let out a soft laugh and proceeded to place 100,000 gil on the table.  Reno thought him to be a fool, and the feeling was mutual.  The man scoffed at Reno's pathetic wager, as the dealer handed them two cards each keeping her own.  Reno glanced at his card, the 6 of spades that was on its right side up.  He peeked at the other card that was face down, which was a 7 of hearts.  He glanced to his side, the man beside him at received a Jack of Clubs, and the dealer had received a 7 of hearts.

The dealer decided to leave her cars as they were, and she looked to Reno.

"Hit me."  Those pools of aqua looked up at the woman.  She looked like a single mother, or an easy lay. Perhaps both.

The affluent asshole that stood beside him decided to leave his cards as they were.

The dealer nodded and the three turned their cards over.  She had 17.  The man beside him, flipped over his cards.  He had gotten a perfect 21.  Reno looked down at his cards and noticed that he had received the Queen of Hearts, deeming him the loser.  He could feel the greed and rage creep up his spine and flush his face with anger.  He suppressed it.  He wore the stoic for most of his life and there was no reason to change his exterior.  He took in a deep breath, tapping his fingers on the table.  He shrugged his shoulders, the richer man looked for a reaction except Reno had none.

He simply backed away from the table exiting the back way and bidding the plush carpet and all that it was worth behind.

Outside Reno feasted his eyes on a strikingly looking restaurant _La __Cucina. _He looked through the windows, all of the seats seemed unoccupied although the restaurant looked fairly expensive and high class.  He shrugged his shoulders making his way down the street and his eyes fell upon another wonder: _Corneo's Car & Limo__.  _A name he thought he would never see again.

(Authors Note: I know this chapter was boring, but things will heat up soon, in the next chapter Promise! I just had to put some of this stuff in for future reference and foreshadowing.)


	4. The Queen of Hearts Can Be Tart

"I am myself indifferent honest;

but yet I could accuse me of such things 

that it were better my mother had not borne me."

-from Shakespeare's Hamlet

            Upon entering the building, Reno could not help but be in a state of bewilderment.  He imagined that if Corneo had survived the fall from Wutai, he would never own a Car & Limo Service.  It was completely out of his character.  Corneo would be eternally bored booking cars for the rest of his God-Forsaken, Immoral Life.  (Although, Reno should be one to talk…)

             A voluptuous young woman stood behind the counter.  Her eyes focused on him and she cocked her head to the side with a seductive smile.

            "Would you like to rent a car for tonight?"  She said.

            Reno seemed unmoved by the woman's ways, "What kind do you have?"

            The woman grinned; she traced her index finger along her collarbone looking up. "Well, we have black, brown, red…"

            Before the woman could say the word blonde, Reno's quick-witted mind had caught on.  He shook his head, the offer was indeed tempting but there were things he had to find out for himself.

            "I want to see the don." He smirked, putting his hands in his back pockets.

            "Oh.  Right this way." She laughed a bit nervously.

            She said simply turning the walk into the other room.  Reno's eyes remained fixated on her hourglass figure in the meantime.  She led him through the basement and into the backyard, where his eyes had a lot more to take in. 

            Corneo was lying on his back in the hot desert sun.  Three Asian girls, clad in string bikinis, with ebony locks were rubbing oil on his back.  He cringed when he saw them touch the rolls on his back.  Corneo looked up seeing Reno before him.  _How the hell did this fat fuck survive?_

            "…Fat bastard." Reno muttered looking at the lustful tub of lard lying before him.

            The don smiled wildly looking at the Turk, "Well if it isn't my favorite of the Turks!"

            Reno wondered if he had gotten amnesia.  Rude did fling him off of a cliff; he could have died and should have. Maybe he was getting laid so much, he was too damn happy to get pissed.

            "…A question."  Reno stated, "Didn't Rude kill you?"

            Corneo laughed, he was so jolly it was sickening, "Well I did fall off that cliff.  But I did have a landing.  A group of lovely Wutai ladies were riding a carriage up the mountain at the time, and I landed it.  Yes, I was hurt badly.  But the dear sisters took care of me, and nursed me back health."

            Reno stood in disbelief.  The carriage must have been massive to break Corneo's fall, but he didn't have the time ask about that.  He was satisfied with his answer.

            "And I did reward them," Corneo snickered. "Don't you want to hear?"  
            Reno shrugged his shoulders, "No."

            "I married all three!"  He indicated to the women who were rubbing his backing back.

            "Great." Reno couldn't help but wonder why the man didn't have him thrown out of the place.  In all honesty, there was no one with enough power to stand up against him there. Corneo did fear Reno, he feared anyone more attractive than him and wanted to be rid of him.  He made him an offer he couldn't refuse.

            "Take a wife for tonight.  I'll give you my most prized possession.  Go get her, Lola." 

            The blond left the yard.  Corneo tried to make small talk, but Reno continued to alienate him.  The sun was getting to him; its rays kissed his face hard.  He could feel the burn.

            "Here she is!" Corneo grinned. Behind the blond was a fiery red head, her skin was caramel toned.  She was clad in a black slip dress; if he hadn't known she was a whore he would have thought she looked quite classy.  Reno looked her over; he could feel the desire rise into his throat as he stared at her curvaceous breasts.  He couldn't resist.

            "…I'll take her, how much?"  He swallowed looking at her.  

            She had a look of innocence about her and Reno loved it.  Every position he wanted her in flashed through , his mind.  He loved tall women.

            Corneo hooted, "You're an old friend.  12,000."

            Reno turned to Corneo, "Are you serious?"

            "That's less than half price.  You want her or not?"

            The woman walked over to Reno, her stiletto's clicked softly as she approached him.   She leaned over and nibbled on his ear lobe softly with her teeth.

            "You won't be sorry."  Her voice was so enticing, he could not hold back.   

  
            It seemed as though the night had transformed _La Cucina_, for it was now bustling with people.  Each table was full, and affluent assholes filled them up.  Reno walked in with the girl hanging on his arm like a bad habit. (Which she was, but that was beside the point.)  She had insisted on eating here, while they were going at it in the limousine that Corneo had provided.  One car, one cocotte: not a bad deal.

            The host came up to them with nod, he checked to see that Reno was wearing a button down shirt. Normally, he would have dismissed him because he wasn't wearing a suit jacket, but the escort was a regular; he would never want to deter her.  Besides, the outfits she wore day in and day out made his hormones run ramped.  He would give his life to do her, if only he could afford it… 

            "Table for two," She purred, running the tips of her fingers along Reno's shirt collar.

            Reno just nodded surprising at his desire for the rapid romping that would take place later on. 

            The host nodded, escorting them immediately to a table.  It was at the far end of the restaurant, Reno's attire left much to be desired in such a place and he didn't want to piss off the boss.

            The two had themselves a mouth-watering meal.  Reno had noticed that the girl ordered a series of well-known aphrodisiacs.  For desert, she ordered a piece of the moist chocolate moose cake.  Reno didn't order anything; he just sat back with his glass of fine Chianti rolling it around on his tongue to savor its flavor.

            "This cake is horrible!" She complained, huffing.  She pushed it aside.  Her nagging was going to make his ears bleed.  In fact the only reason he had taken her out to dinner instead of just going to the hotel room was because her incessant and screeching whines about being hungry had been to much for him to bear.  Reno smirked as he considered the matter, _"Guess she can't screw on an empty stomach."_

            A nervous waiter rushed over to the table, "Is something wrong, Miss?"

            "I want to see the chef, **now**!"  She commanded, standing on her stilettos. 

            The waiter scurried off into the kitchen.  Within a few moments, the chef came out.   At first Reno hardly paid attention to the commotion the annoying woman was causing, he dimly figured that the chef who would emerge would be some huge tub of lard, but instead he was greeted by a fair and curvy figure waltzing calmly towards them.  Reno hardly recognized her at first, mainly because her beautiful sable hair was hidden beneath her hat.  She glided over with her hands behind her back.  An amiable smile was on her face - a reflection of her gentle nature.

            "This cake…it's disgusting! I can't even eat it!" The hooker huffed, bringing her fist down on the table.

            Reno flinched, as he heard the utensils and cups shake from the impact.

            "I've never gotten any complaints before."  She responded calmly.

            The escort's eyes narrowed, scanning the chef's pretty face. "What would you know?  You're that rebel girl with the big tits! " She huffed recognizing her from the many pictures of the famous heroes that had appeared in all the newspapers after Meteor.

 "Didn't I read in Christine's column that you got knocked up by the spikey-haired ex-transvestite?"  The hooker's eyes narrowed as she asked the question.  She tapped her nails on the tablecloth.

Tifa could only laugh.  It was amazing what happened to you in your fifteen minutes of fame.  One minute you're saving the world; next minute you're fucking a farm animal.  Of course, none of it was true. She had a little more common sense then that.  She had to make a good come back, at least for her reputation's sake (what was left of it).

"At least I can choose, you - you dirty slut!" 

The insult hit the prostitute hard, she took the plate in her hand.  She was ready to smash it in Tifa's face.  Tifa was smarter than her, of course.  She smiled, and simply twisted the woman's wrist in the other direction. The cake smashed over her painted face.  The hooker let of out shriek of mortification, and then warily removed the plate from her face.  The remainders of the mouse oozed down her face in brown messy gobs.  She ran from with table, whimpering like a child.

            Tifa couldn't help but laugh and shake her head.  Tossing the cake in the obnoxious girl's face, made her feel amazing – even nostalgic.

            Reno took in the scene.  Tifa? Was it really her? It'd been a while since he had last seen the girl. She hadn't changed.  She still had a figure to die for, curvaceous, with those beckoning breasts.  She was still as attractive and appealing as ever. Of course her saucy streak was still vibrantly there.  In fact, she seemed a bit saucier than he had remembered.

            "Thanks, for ruining my life again." He muttered bluntly, looking straight into her eyes.  They were a mixture of brown and red: brown to show how benevolent and down-to-earth she was, and scarlet to exert her passion.

            Tifa snarled, looking up at him.  It seemed the Turk was still scornful.  He was the last person she would have ever expected to see again.  His presence was not in the least bit desirable, and he ruffled her naturally pleasant nature. Why was he so quick to blame Avalanche for his downfall?  If his life was so bad, why in hell was he eating in a restaurant with a high-class hooker?  He had chosen a life with the Shinra, and with that took risks.  He had chosen the path of iniquity and sin.

            "Ruining your life?  Think of all the lives your took."  Names and faces flashed through her mind. She could hear Barret howling in her mind _Wedge, Jessie, Biggs…Wedge, Jessie, Biggs!_  Her eyes began to glaze over at the very thought of it all.  Callous bastard.  What did he know about life?

            "Avalanche…crock of shit." He muttered, "That's right, it's your fault Shinra fell.  It's your fault the fuckin' planet has gone backwards.  You're so goddamn righteous!  That's why all of Midgar was destroyed, guess your Holy wasn't good enough." He grumbled, his words dripping with disdain.  He would do anything to win this argument with his former enemy.

            Tifa had been hurt enough in her life.  She was almost numb to pain by now, yet Reno's words did hurt her.  They struck a chord of guilt within her that had been present since the incident.   She might have even cried. Tifa swallowed and suppressed her emotions, he would never see her in such a state  - she swore it.

            She stole a glance into his blue eyes; his pupils had been dilated from the glasses of wine at dinner "You drunk!" She spat. "You cold-hearted murderer.  You sit here with a hooker – I bet you don't even know her name! You complain about your life when you have destroyed so many!  I bet you would kill your own mother for a drink."

             Now it was Tifa who had shot him in the heart. He wasn't a drunk. He was not his father.  How did she ever pick up his scent?  He could see his mother's forlorn face in his mind…_I'm sorry mommy._ The child within him cried, as Tifa's words stirred up emotions he had forgotten he had.  Like her, he attempted to suppress them.  She was stronger than him.  His eyes were about to well up with tears; he took his sunglasses from his back pocket and masked his eyes with them.

            "You don't know shit, about me or my life."  He muttered walking out.

            Reno sat in the buff atop of his bed in the hotel room.  He had to listen to the woman whining on the way to the hotel. She was appalled that she would have to inhabit a West side hotel.  She had gotten over it when she drank a few shots of scotch in the limo.  She leaned over him, running the rough of her tongue over his collarbone.

            Reno let out a soft sigh; enduring the pleasure he had paid for.  However, he couldn't get Tifa's words out of his head. Memories flooded his mind, unwanted images of his drunken father and his ill-treated mother.  The ex- activist was haunting him as the hooker showered his chest with kisses.

            The intoxicated Reno extended his arms, and laid the hooker on the bed hoping carnal pleasure would make him forget.  He leaned over her in an attempt to enjoy himself; he had paid for the session after all.   He leaned over her, lapped his tongue over the crevice between her breasts.  He could feel her fingers creep over his back.  He clutched his cleavage gently, attempting to enjoy the goods, but all he could hear was Tifa's voice. _Bet you don't even know her name!_

            "Can I ask you a question?" He let out a deep breath, leaning over her.  He glanced down at her chest; _Nice view…_

            "What?" She purred, taking his finger and rolling his around in his mouth.  The tongue and index finger had quite a sensual dance.

             "What's your name?"  When he felt her tongue, embracing his finger he knew that Tifa's words could not deter his desire for her.

            "Tiffany…" She mumbled while she continued.

            Reno jumped out of bed, grabbing his pants and undergarments.  

It was official – her words were more than words.  They were alive in his subconscious.  And haunting him, at that.

(Author's Note: Gah, sorry this chapter too so long to come out.  "Eve" added a few things, and I was waiting for her to proofread it for me.  Anyway, my phone line was on the fritz too! I finally got her at my house, to do what she had to do. Special Thanks to her! Thanks for the reviews. They definitely boosted my morale!)


	5. An Alley of Aqua Vitae

(Disclaimer: Do we really need these, I mean this is fanfic.net...)

"Blood shot, deadbeat, lack of sleep

Making your mascara bleed

Tears down your face

Leaving traces of my mistakes."

-Green Day, Church on Sunday

         Tifa sighed as she proceeded to take out the garbage for the last time. She opened the dumpster and easily tossed the heavy black bags in, it seemed that her strength was only of use for such menial tasks as this these days.  Not that she craved danger and adventure all that much, but the urge to fight sometimes still quelled within her.  When that happened a punching bag would normally bear the brunt of her frustrations.  The strong scent of the dumpster abruptly assaulted her nostrils. Nothing could stop the putrid smell that filled her scenes. Yet there was something homey about the scent. It was the Scent of Sector 7 after all.

_       Midgar…_

         She remembered her days there as a bar tender. She led a simple life, but found pleasure in it. She would feed her friends and make them smile. It was something she enjoyed; making people happy. The hideous truth was that no matter how vigorous her efforts were sometimes she just couldn't satisfy certain people.  The energy she wasted on attempting to do cost her, her own happiness. But those days were long gone, no use thinking about them now.

         Midgar lay collapsed on the next continent. It stood as a bleak symbol. Midgar represented their past transgression: their abuse of the planet.  If even someone dared to think of Mako energy, the image of Midgar stood engraved in their mind as a warning. Midgar slept, never to reawake. It was a reminder of the mistreatment that they had bestowed upon the planet.

         "Fuck you."  A cold voice interrupted Tifa's train of thought.

         Tifa turned, shaking herself from her reverie to see a slouched figure cloaked by the darkness. He sat with his knees in the air, a bottle in his hand covered with a wrinkled paper bag. His very posture suggested he was distraught, and indeed he was. For her words had gotten the best of him although he hated to admit it.  They had stirred what he had for so long managed to suppress.

She glared at the speaker who she immediately recognized as the fiery Turk.

          "What are you doing here? You already cost me my job!" Of course, she was referring to the prior incident with the hooker.  An incident that her boss did not look kindly on, considering she had 'assaulted' a customer.  He had fired her, and why not? Although Tifa's culinary skills were beyond compare, there were constantly suitable people lined up to accept jobs.  She was expendable, and it made her shiver.  She'd been expendable to him as well...

         A soft and bitter laugh escaped Reno's lips, as he hung his head in shame. He was ashamed of everything he had done, past and present. It was the alcohol that made him come to his senses, strangely enough.  Made his more vulnerable and emotional side take control.  But as they say in vinum est veritus*.

         "Looks like you got a taste of your own medicine." He responded coldly while loosening his grip on the bottle just a bit.

         "Some people never change." She said almost regretfully, shaking her head. She pulled the top of the dumpster down and turned back again. Her foot descended on one of the three small steps that led back into the kitchen.

         "Yea." He mumbled, "Bet when Cloud stop's short you're head still go straight up his ass."

         Tifa stopped, she felt a cold chill creep up her spine at the mention of Cloud's name. Cloud was gone, it seemed eons since she had last seen him in Cosmo Canyon.  Not long enough perhaps.  Last she had seen he was still consumed in studying the ways of the Planet and Lifestream. His would read books for hours, caring nothing for himself, or anyone else for that matter.

         Tifa was stayed with Red XII, now usually called Nanaki, all the while. He would tell her many stories about his battles and she would listen intently. He was her only company, and sometimes she thought he pitied her for her unreturned loyalty.  Eventually however Tifa began to feel desperation take hold.  Her devotion for Cloud was waning, as his infatuation for the lost Aeris was waxing.

        _ One morning, she awoke enlightened. She knew that no matter what she did for Cloud he would never bestow his affections upon her. She knew that Cloud would always love Aeris.  It hurt, but it was time she woke up and looked after herself. It was useless, and she did not blame Aeris, she couldn't. There is no control for emotions. Cloud was so blind and that wasn't anyone else fault except his own. Yes, he had vied for her affections as a child and now he had them. Now his priorities had changed and he was unsatisfied with her. He never looked at Tifa they way he looked at Aeris.  With this in mind she had hopped out of bed and gathered her things._

_         "Where are you going…?" Cloud muttered._

_         "…I'm leaving. I will never be good enough for you." Tifa held back her tears, she would cry for him another time.  Now she had to do what she had to do. He never showed any emotion, she'd be damned if she let him see her in an emotional state._

_         Cloud did not seem to understand. "You said you would come with me to go find her."_

_         Tifa just shook her head in defeat, and walked out. Cloud stood bewildered at her exit.  She didn't know what happened to him after that, maybe he found Aeris, maybe he didn't. But if he did, Christine would definitely have covered it in her column. Tifa never looked back, for all that was behind her was pain and anguish, all that was there were expectations she could never live up to._

         "I don't believe theres enough room up there, along with Clouds head to. I don't care anyway." She shook her head, attempting to shake the memories from her mind. "I haven't seen him in a long time, and I will stay that way."

         "He always was an asshole. A lot of people don't know a good thing, until its gone." Reno looked up at her, his blue eyes flashing in the dim alleyway.

         She rolled her eyes. Was Reno so drunk that he actually pitied her? Well, she didn't need his pity. She didn't need his sympathy. She was at a loss as to how to respond. She thought perhaps she should say Thank You, or a simple and rude whatever, but she didn't have time because Reno initiated the conversation yet again.

         "I came here to tell you something. I'm not a drunk and I'm not a murderer." Reno said, tossing the bottle against the wall. A few pieces were shattered, but nothing to drastic. It was in the paper bag after all.

         "Then why you are drunk now?" She came back cleverly cocking her head with a smirk.

         "You never had a couple of drinks when you got pissed off? Too bad I drank this much tonight. I made a mistake...thought I had reason enough to have a few." He sighed, hanging his head once more.

         _Too bad?_ She thought. He would never say the words I'm sorry. Reno was too proud, even when he was drunk. In a way, she began to pity him. At least he admitted he had made a mistake. Yet who was his kidding? All of those people he slaughtered! He killed so many of her friends; people that helped her start a new life in Midgar.

         "And what about being a murderer?"

         "Murderer, no. Assassin, yes." He smirked to himself, justifying his actions in his own mind. "I was doing my job."

         "Your job?" She scoffed, "Don't you have a conscience?!" She took another step up towards the kitchen, having suddenly become extremely angry.

         "Let me ask you something." He slurred slightly.

         "What?" Tifa turned her head, looking at him with annoyance evident on her pretty features. He seemed so solemn, sad, and lonely. Lonely? Him? She was at any rate. Sure, she visited Barret every so often, but he was a coal miner; he was only off at night. She worked nights; there was no time for her to visit.  He had his own life anyway, and she needed to find hers.

         "When Avalanche blew up the reactors, don't you think people were hurt? You don't think that people's dreams died? You don't think that you killed a part of the people that built them: people that lived for science and progression. Now all they have left is a few books and pieces of coal."

         Tifa couldn't deny it. He did have a point. But what were a few people's dreams, in contrast to an entire planet. Reno was wrong, but was good at defending himself. He must have been doing a lot of thinking lately, surprising to say the least.

         Tifa's ears perked up as she heard sirens in the distance. Reno jumped up, and almost fell over. He leaned up against the wall looking like a deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming car. He spoke with desperation in his eyes words that she never thought he would say to anyone let alone her.

         "Hide me. They're after me." 

(Author's Note:  Reno will reveal who and what are after him in the next chapter.  Reno is just a bit OOC, I guess, but then again he is drunk. Special thanks to Eve again, she worked a lot on this chapter. Added a lot of the thought process of Tifa's part.  She's a die-hard Tifa fan.  I'm personally all for Yuffie... can't you tell by my penname?)

(*Latin for in wine, there is truth.)


	6. Shot in the Wallet

                                                                        "It's a no where road and tired.  
                                                                           It's a nowhere job and I'm fired.  
                                                                           It don't matter what they say,  
                                                                                  You can't get there,   
                                                                                   Going this way…"  
                                                                            -Fastball, No Where Road  
  


  
  
  


            "No." It was a simple reply but it firmly expressed how she felt. Why the hell would she ever want to help Reno? What had he done for her besides cause her pain? Yet she did have to admit, she hadn't expected him to be so blatantly honest with anyone, especially her. Tifa admired honesty above things.

  
  
            Reno stumbled towards her. He grabbed her arm tightly without saying a word. Tifa looked into his bright eyes and recognized the emptiness of desperation within them. She knew it all to well. She had seen it in the mirror. He squeezed her arm with what little strength he had left and looked back over his shoulder, the authorities were approaching. He could hear their screeching sirens in the distance. 

  
  
            Tifa sighed obeying the nagging feeling in the pit of her stomach and acted on complete impulse. Reno hardly comprehended the fact that she was dragging him into the kitchen and slamming the door behind them. Tifa shifted her gaze to Reno who didn't even attempt to thank her, he was far to angry and confused with the entire situation to talk. He leaned over the metal table that stood mid-kitchen breathing hard in an attempt to control himself. A deafening bang caused Tifa to jump. He slammed his hands down on it again mercilessly, grinding his teeth. He had failed once again.

  
  
            "What's going on?" Tifa demanded, as she tried to comprehend exactly why she had helped him. Maybe because she hadn't felt a man's touch for so long no matter how gruff and hardhearted it was. The way he had touched her and the look in his eyes spoke to her soul, he had needed her to hold onto his sanity in that one moment. Tifa knew all to well what it was like to need an anchor when you were a lurching ship on the world's waves.  She couldn't deny someone that she considered even vaguely human that simple need.  
  


  
            Reno was so paralyzed by fear, he could not intake her words.. Those wine colored eyes were staring straight through him, he could feel his knees knocking. Never in his life had he been chased, it was usually the other way around. The last time he ever had run in fear, it was from his father. He stared ahead coldly. The weight of his body began to strain and his elbows began to bend slightly , god he could no longer carry himself. He had as much as his father did: nothing.

            "This is all your fault." The statement shot from his lips harshly, he had to use her as his scapegoat, he had to find somewhere to channel all the self hate. How had she known about his past? Her words had been perfect, the prefect weapons to injure his most vulnerable side. It was foolish to blame her though, how was she to know that her words had pierced his heart and penetrated his soul?

  
  
            "I'm not a fucking drunk…I'm not…I'm not." He continued to deny her prior accusations, losing the battle with his anger and confusion.  
  


  
            The numb feeling that spread through his body suddenly turned into excruciating reality when he felt a swift sting. Tifa's hand crossed his face with force. The strike had brought him back to the real world, back to the smell of disinfectant and cooking oil, back to the pain. For that he was thankful, yet he didn't respond. He didn't know how, it would just marr her image of him further.

  
            "Snap out of it!" She demanded angrily her smooth cheeks flushed with agitation, "What is going on?!"  
  
            Reno hung his head in shame as he recounted the events of that night...

_            Tifa's words about his mother had taken their toll on him, but when the hooker revealed that her name was Tiffany it was more than he could bear. He knew in order to stop the torment he had to confront Tifa again, had to prove to her that she was wrong. He couldn't become his father, he'd rather be dead._

_  
  
            Reno had run from his room and down to the lobby where he headed straight for the bar. Drowning himself in aqua vitae the pain had dulled. He didn't know what to say anymore, he just made excuses to himself that resulted in inarticulate mumbles. When the bartender told him that he had drunk enough, Reno responded violently by tossing the remainder of the booze in the tender's face. The Casino's guards escorted him outside and they tossed him in the street, his face scraped the black pavement. When they scoffed and referred to him as a drunk he thought he would go ballistic._

_  
  
            And so, he ran to the Eastern end of Corel hoping to find Tifa and give her a piece of his mind. The alcohol had decreased his common sense and stability. It had reduced him to a more frail emotional state. The people in Eastern Corel continued to stare and he growled at them.__.  He even punched a few of snobby women, rendering them unconscious.__ The only thing he cared about at the moment was to prove her wrong.  
  
_

  
            _The only way he knew to get to La Cucina was through the Paramount. He decided her would Gamble his troubles away first, it was the only thing he was good for now a days anyway. Reno's ability to make decisions was at an all-time low; in fact he was in rare form that evening He continued to gamble, and he continued to lose, more than he lost earlier that day. When Reno saw Dio of Gold Saucer walk into the Casino there was no stopping him._

_  
  
            Reno despised Dio in every way possible. He despised his success; he had become even more successful after Shinra's fall. After Meteor all everyone wanted to do was party. He hated the way Dio walked, clad in his undergarments, with his shoulders back and with a stick up his ass. He was so goddamn robust and so goddamn arrogant. After all, his name did mean God.* Reno played One Card Draw with him and could not stop losing. His senses were fully diluted and he didn't give up even when his funds were reduced to a negative number. When it was time for Reno to pay up, his debt was more than negative. All of his money was gone in a single evening._

_  
  
_

_            Now usually in any Corel Casino the guards would chase after the loser who didn't pay up, but Dio knew better.  He informed the Casino that Reno was the former Turk.  He was a force to be reckoned with, they immediately called for reinforcements._

_            And so he had run once more, he ended up going to Tifa, because there wasn't anyone else he could go to. He figured if Tifa had helped Cloud for all these years without anything in return, she'd help him. He knew that he was better than Cloud, in brains and brawn maybe he could convince her he was a worthy cause._  
            

            "…The cops…Dio…the Paramount…" He muttered, "You seriously screwed with my head."

  
  
            Tifa put her hand on her hip and cocked an eyebrow, "I screwed with your head? You know, I was almost going to give you a second chance. Good thing you reminded me of what an asshole you are."

  
  
            Yet he still hadn't answered her question. He probably wouldn't until he was sober, hopefully he would remember everything completely then.

  
  
            "Look," Reno thought for a moment of what exactly he could say to convince her that he wasn't that bad. He thought what he could say that would make her help him, without making him sound completely pathetic. "I don't have shit left, and looks like you don't either."

  
  
            It was quite an eloquent way to convince her. But he wasn't part from the truth; she had a crappy apartment downtown. She was saving up to buy a house, and now she'd lost her job. Tifa was ripped from her self pity when she heard the authorities pounding on the door, and she saw it being bent out of shape underneath the force. Her impulsive nature took over, she knew it was time to move on. Feeling the suppressed need for adventure finally break free she grabbed Reno by his arm and ran.  
  


  
            They ran through the empty restaurant, as the cops knocked the back door down. They ransacked the kitchen for Reno. He just cast all thought and doubt from his mind and followed Tifa. Her black SUV was parked on the street, Tifa let go of Reno and hopped into the front seat. Reno attempted to open the door but it was locked. She wasn't going to let him in that easily.  
  
  


            Tifa rolled down the tinted window and smiled sardonically.  
  


  
            "You gonna let me in?" Reno said, his eyes glowing in contrast with the darkness.  
  
            

She smirked a bit, "Apologize to me. I want to hear you say you're sorry."

  
  
            "For what?" He said, looking back. Not even his wit and sarcasm could help him now. He knew very well what for - for Sector 7, for just being him.   
  


  
            The police had reached the curb by now. They had their faces masked by black wool; all he could see was their eyes. Some of them had regular eyes, but many of them had eyes full of Mako. They were ex-soldiers and they very well knew who he was.

  
  
            _There he is!_ The one who seemed to be the lieutenant cried, raising his gun. He would tell them to fire at any moment.  
  


  
            Reno gulped, would he stoop so low as to apologize to a member Avalanche? He would rather express some form of phony regret to Tifa, than spend the remainder of his washed-up life in jail. 

  
  
            "I'm sorry." He muttered, looking down ashamed of what he had said. He had never thought it would come to this.

  
  
            Tifa cocked her head to the side with a laugh; she turned the key in the ignition. She ignored him, that wasn't an apology it was a whisper of a man drowning in his own pride and self-pity.

  
  
            _Aim!_ He could here the soldiers loading their guns. All of their eyes were fixated on him and they were ready to blow him to bits.  
  
            "I'm sorry, TIFA!" He said louder, pounding on the car desperately. 

  
  
            Would she let him have such an easy end? She didn't think he deserved it.

  
  
            Tifa unlocked the door. Reno's finger's fumbled as he opened it. His head jerked to the side quickly as he heard the sound of a gun go off. It happened in a spilt second, and before Reno knew it the bullet had penetrated his gut and buried itself there. Reno bit his bottom lip to prevent it from quivering as he took in the immense pain. He could feel the bullet's intensity burn inside of him. It wasn't the first time he'd been shot, but experience doesn't dull pain and his body went into a shock of sorts.

  
            Tifa reached over and grabbed Reno by his shoulders flinging him into the seat beside her. He stared blankly though the window. Distantly he could hear the lieutenant hollering at his shoulder faintly. Tifa leaned over him; he could feel her body brush his gently as she closed the door beside him. She didn't comment for there wasn't anytime. She just hopped back into the driver's seat and slammed her foot on the gas. The tires screeched and the car jarred forward.

            Reno imagined that he was smiling. The booze numbed the pain, but in away he was glad they were gone. He had left Corel behind him, and all that remained there of him was a few specks of blood and a plume of exhaust smoke. Unconsciousness began to claim him and he surrendered.  
  
  


  
(Author's note: Obviously Tifa is gonna help Reno in the next chapter…TY to Eve for being Eve LoL Review! It makes me write faster!!)

* Yes...I speak Italian and Dio is the word for God.


	7. The Ember Exit

"My mouth is dry  
**Forgot how to cry**  
What's up with that  
You're hurting me  
**I'm running fast**  
**Can't hide the past**  
What's up with that  
You're pushing me

Why, **bleeding is breathing**  
**You're hiding underneath the smoke in the room**  
Try, bleeding is believing  
**I saw you crawling on the floor"**

-Natalie Imbruglia, Smoke

         Reno came to a room without end, in complete darkness; the ebony haze obscured any physical features that might surround him. He stumbled up onto his knees and finally found his legs.  Strands of ember smoke formed all around him, as he stood bewildered. He didn't see where they were coming from, there didn't seem to be any rhyme or reason to them. If he looked down it seemed as if the smoke had been rising, if he looked up it seemed it has been falling. They had no beginning and no end, much like his suffering. 

         Reno's eyes attempted to adjust to the absence of light, but he was unable to. He assumed Tifa had dumped him somewhere and he was hallucinating from loss of blood, this place was too surreal. He had never experienced something like this before, it didn't feel...physical. He squinted his eyes, but he could not prevent the inevitable tears that streamed down his face. Smoke would do that to you.

         A single tear built up in his eye, and then streamed down his cheek. He stepped back, watching it hit the ground. When it did, the smoke began to accumulate into the form of a woman. Reno stepped back, in amazement and horror.

         "Reno…?" The translucent and faceless figure began to assume form and speak to him.  He turned away; the voice was all too familiar. It sounded like the soft chimes of silver bells. It was always so gentle, so understanding. Too goddamn benevolent, she was always such a damn masochist!

         "You don't even recognize your own mother?"

         Reno looked over his shoulder, her words piercing his ears. He wondered dimly if they would bleed. The smoke had still left her faceless, but he could recognize the soft waves at the bottom of her hair.

         "I know who you are." He responded coldly, back to his old self. The one that everyone loathed, it was the way he liked it. No one had a damn right to know what he was feeling.

         "How can you speak to me that way, Reno?" She spoke again, still gentle. She was always so damn nice; she would forgive anyone. He never understood her, where did she come from? Was she a saint or a fool? Reno thought she was a fool. After all, she was his mother.

         "How can you be so goddamn nice to me?! It's my fault you're dead!" 

         He could no longer suppress the feelings that he had inside. As a boy, he loved his mother dearly. He obeyed her every command, but she was raising him to be docile. She was raising him to be submissive like her. She raised him to be fearful; it was her fault that he ran from the cops. She was such an idiot, always worshipping his father. He didn't even show her one-ounce of affection. Before he got home, she would rush around the house cleaning it up in hopes to satisfy him. She would always wait for him to place a kiss on her soft visage and he just walked right to the dinner table. Reno would just watch, he didn't know any better then. But now, he knew it all too well.

         He wanted her to hate him. He wanted her to express some form of regret, some form of anger. He wanted her to be irate. Every fiber of his being wished that she would beat him senseless for what he had done, call it even - so he could live with his goddamn self.

         But she didn't, she just didn't respond. He was guilty.

         Reno couldn't bear the depthless sorrow; so he ran through the figure of smoke and watched it wither away. He watched the ember tresses join with the others that were floating around. He had run from his begging mother again. What a wonderful son he had turned out to be. She was no doubt ashamed of him as she rested peacefully in the Lifestream.

         Reno had found a wall, after what seemed like days of running in the smoke. It was a miracle he wasn't dead by then, but there was nothing else he could do. He slammed his hands against the wall in a bitter rage.

         Then suddenly, beams of light shot from everywhere. The smoke was gone in an instant, and he turned to see he was in a room full of mirrors. He fell back, as he stared at his reflection. In his hands lied nothing, they were completely empty. He wanted to scream when his looked upon his face…the face of his father.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

         "RENO!" 

         The man was thrust out of the surreal world that one would like to describe as a nightmare, with a few slaps to the face. Tifa drove with on hand on the wheel, and one continuously striking Reno. After a few consecutive smacks, the man was at least half conscious. He knew that the girl's fists were always her forte.

         "Ugh…" Reno shook his head, he could feel the pain piercing his lower backside and he was almost thankful, physical pain he could handle.

         Tifa didn't look towards him; she continued to watch the road. She could hardly see Gongaga in the dark and the Mako reactor was no longer there. Gongaga had become a trading town. It did have two bodies of water near it after all, the river and the sea. It was still surrounded by hedges, but where reactor was no longer there. A blooming market place with cafes, and small business establishments had surfaced there. It was an adorable town, and it was the nearest place to get help for the downtrodden Turk.

         "Just keep driving." Reno commented laconically, shifting painfully against the seat.

         Tifa shook her head, thinking to herself. While he had been unconscious, he appeared almost innocent. He looked like a child; his lips quivered just a bit. The moonlight christened his creamy visage, but his eyelids hid beautiful aqua orbs that were so enticing to her. She shook her head, not in a million years and meteor would she ever consider Reno, the cockiest of all the Turks, attractive. She must have been far too tired she had been driving for a while, maybe the darkness way getting to her.

         She looked up at the sky, glancing at the stars for just a moment, wondering what they were really made up of. This was an attempt to get those ridiculous thoughts of Reno out of her mind. So many events in her life had taken place under those stars. When Cloud had made that promise to her. A promise she hoped he'd keep and he did to a degree, sometimes she wished he hadn't. The more he was around, the more her heart eroded until there was nothing left. 

         Tifa shook her head, and focused on the beckoning horizon once more. She didn't want to think about those circumstances at that moment. She wasn't attracted to Reno; it was just a mere moment of insanity that made her become slightly infatuated with his good looks. And Cloud? Well, she didn't even want to think about him ever again.

         "We're almost there, just got to get over the river, hold on." Tifa spoke to him as she concentrated, the drove over the shallow thing they liked to describe as a river.  In the dark she could make out an ominous dark stain dangerously increasing in size on the seat behind Reno.  His shirt had long since turned crimson and she was worried. Worried that she would wind up with a corpse on her hands...that had to be it, right? She couldn't possibly be concerned for his well being?  And if that was true, then why did she help him in the first place? The river once again caught her attention and she was glad for the distraction. Many vehicles passed over it time and time again. It was what separated a small time place like Gongaga, from places like Corel and Gold Saucer.

         Tifa drove over the shallow pool with precision and speed. Reno lay slumped in his seat, gritting his teeth. The pain was still bearable, but he hated it. No one ever enjoyed being wounded, even someone as hard as him. He sort of enjoyed the undulating trip over the waters; he had made it many times before. But this time was different; he had never actually taken in the feeling.

         Tifa let in a deep sigh when they were back on the grass. She wished they would build some sort of passageway over the river. It was so strange driving over it; it made her so damn nervous. She immediately stepped on the gas to get to Gongaga quicker, Reno just looked up at her hazily. She wondered why she was trying so hard to help him. Why was she acting like his mother?

         "Why are you helping me?" He muttered, she could hear the effort behind it.

         "Didn't you ask me too?" She rolled her eyes. Maybe the pain was really getting to him now, it was affecting his memory. Or was she afraid, that Reno was reading her goddamned mind?

         "Yea, well I didn't think you'd do it." He wanted to call her a stupid ass. If she hated him so much, why didn't she let him die? He wanted to know why, but he would suck it out of her another time.

         Tifa sighed unable to decide upon a response; sometimes it was better to just keep your damn mouth shut.  She ran the car through the deep green bushes that surrounded Gongaga, and drove straight into the town. Reno hadn't seen Gongaga in quite a while; he blinked at all of the changes that surrounded them, trying to keep a hold on reality.

         It was not a city, by any means. But it had recovered from its traumatic explosion quite well. There were a slew of tiny shops, and homes. There was a particular home that stood out, it was quite well made, large, and in the center of the town. It was obviously the Mayor's home and office, and Tifa knew she would be able to get help there.  There were some perks to being a savior of the planet.

         She saw a man in the dark, exiting. He left the Mayor's house behind him. She stopped the car short right in front of the man; her anxiety had prohibited her from slowing down earlier in anticipation of his crossing the road.  The car jerked to a halt. The figure seemed unmoved by her violent actions; he remained staring stonily at her through the windshield, illuminated by the headlights. He gave no response.

Tifa jumped out of the car, her jaw dropped when she saw who it was. _Two Turks in one night?!_ Indeed, it was the cue ball himself – Rude.

(Author's Note: I wrote this one in a hurry, and Eve fixed it up! I thought it totally sucked, but she fixed up the beginning paragraph, I think it's awesome. She fixed up a few other tiny things too! Thanks for Reading!)


	8. Slow Burn

"**You lie there on the swollen ground**

**Deserted in your heart**

**Still longing for what yesterday's lost and**

for all that tomorrow might bring."

- Mercy, Sarah McLachlin

       Of all of the people on the Mako made planet, it had to be Rude that would escort Reno to his "deathbed". Reno was limp in his old friend's arms as he carried him up to the attic of his humble home. Indeed, it was humble. The home was furnished in wood and not in the most prestigious part of town, but Reno kept his nasty comments for later. The pain ripping through his senses preoccupied him.

        Rude gently placed Reno on the plush bed and looked down at him without a comment. Rude was always so damn laconic and obedient. Reno smiled to himself, remembering how Rude would do anything he asked of him. He had complete control of the glabrous fellow. And somehow, in between the throbbing, he wondered if he could still harness him.

        Tifa stood beside the bed, looking down at Reno. He was lying on his stomach weakly breathing erratically in order to control himself.  She knelt down on her knee in an attempt to get a glance at Reno's face. His half lidded piercing eyes just stared at her, diamonds in the room's darkness, beads of sweat clung to his eyelashes. She stood staring at the twisted expression on his face, she couldn't make out the measure of pain he was in, perhaps she didn't desire to.

        Tifa wanted to say something comforting, but she didn't know what to say. She knew that Reno would lash out with a crude response and she wasn't in the mood. She was tired from driving…driving to save his ass.  Tired from trying, and worrying over his worthless self.

        Rude nodded to her catching her attention. 

            "Matches...they're next to the candle on the night stand." He was a man of few words, but whatever he had to say had a purpose.

        Tifa turned and picked up the box of matches beside her. She struck one hard against the sandy surface on the boxes side. She stared at the newborn flame for a moment, and then lit the candle. She let out a soft sigh, causing the flame to dance just a tad.

        She turned to watch Rude tear Reno's crimson stained shirt in two with his large hands. All of the Turk's had some mystery about them; Rude's was why he always wore sunglasses - even in the dark. 

        Rude leaned over the wounded Reno with a tweezers in his hand, Tifa's eyes widened as she watched Rude. The tweezers were right by the bullet wound, as Tifa raised her voice on impulse.

        "Aren't you going to give him some pain killers first?"

        "I don't need 'em -I'm a Turk..." Reno muttered.

     Tifa let out a sigh and turned to Rude, in an attempt to ignore Reno's ignorance.

        Rude nodded looking to Tifa; he had always been attracted to her. He glanced at her through his dark rimmed sunglasses and he still thought she was completely beautiful. His old job was to kidnap her, but he would do it now on his own free will.

     Rude gently thrust the tweezers into the wound marked by the bullet. He  probed around looking for it. Tifa could see the tool shift under the former-Turk's skin. Reno grit his teeth, he wanted to scream but he never would. Sweat ran down Reno's brow as he breathed unsteadily. He knew this wasn't the end, but the pain thought otherwise.

     The tweezers' throngs finally clasped onto the bullet. Rude pulled it out swiftly, in a pathetic attempt to lessen the pain. Reno bit down on his lip hard, when he felt an aching rush as Rude removed the bullet. Blood gushed once the bullet was finally out. Tifa shook her head glancing at Reno whose eyes were closed tightly, she could see just a tad blood stain his thin lip. He had bitten too hard on it.

        Rude reached into his pocket and pulled out his trusty cigarette lighter. He brought it to the opened wound and then pressed down on the black button. Tifa winced herself, as she watched the ice-blue flame burst from its fuse. It sealed the wound shut while scalding his already swollen skin an angry red as it killed all of the germs that may have infected the wound, while he waved the flame over it.

        Reno reacted harshly, gripping unto the pillow his head laid on. He tugged on it with all of his strength clawing at the material, his breath hissing through his clenched teeth. Tifa looked at him, she couldn't believe that she was actually concerned. It was the motherly quality that she possessed; she was always caring so much for others, sometimes more than herself.  She was amazed at his bravery, he still hadn't cried out in anguish.  Apparently, pain hadn't loosened his ever persistent pride. 

     Reno jerked slightly after Rude pulled the flame away from the now closed wound.  Tifa just watched him tentativly.  He moved his teeth back, and released the tight grip they had on his lip.  There were permanent tooth marks on his cherry tier.  She could see tiny specks on crimson stained on it as well.  Reno's face became must more relaxed after the entire ordeal was over.  She watched him bury his face into the plush pillow.  He still managed to grip unto the thing.

     "Reno needs rest." Rude muttered, motioning towards Tifa.

     He walked erectly in a perfect line as he stepped over the threshold of the door which led to the stairs.  It was obvious that he had military training. 

     Tifa reached her hand out for a moment, but before she reached Reno's worn-out head she stopped herself.  She didn't need one of his nasty responses when she was trying to be kind, and he sure as hell didn't deserve it.  She believed this was the end of their rendezvous together; he would be able to reside with Rude. 

     Tifa stood on her own two feet and walked towards Rude who was already standing on top of the first wooden step. The staircase looked decrepit, and as she stepped unto it she could hear them creak.  They were cries of their age and true worth - what had Rude become?  

     She waved her hand over her face, attempting to hold back a sneeze that the few spider webs and many dust particles had begun to set off.  She watched as Rude seemed unaffected by the state of the stairway.

     They both entered the kitchen, and it was more pleasant than the trip there.  It had a wooden round table in the middle, and egg-shell colored refrigerator.  The walls were made of an old, classic type of brick the type you'd find in your grandmother's house.  It made her feel almost nostalgic. But then she remembered whose kitchen it exactly was.

     Tifa made her way over to the kitchen table and sat down. Her glance wandered to the refrigerator; several newspaper articles were cut out and hung on the refrigerator with thin, rectangular magnets.  They were all the same column, written by the same woman: Christine, otherwise known as Elena.  Tifa wondered how she had done it.  Elena had become extremely successful and although the papers wouldn't admit it: they knew she was a former Turk.

     Tifa looked down and saw the paper before her and it was opened to "Christine's" column.  She could tell that Rude was in love with Elena, it was obvious. This was his odd shrine to her, this collection of her words no matter how impersonal they were. But she had a feeling that that wasn't the only reason he was keeping track of her.  He was keeping track of her success, in hopes, that one day he would be able to reach that intangible point.

     Tifa smiled gently, and she placed her finger down on the paper. She sympathized with his long distance and unheeded love. Rude quickly turned and looked to her through his sunglasses.  Did they only mask his eyes or his emotions as well?

     "Elena…"  He muttered, glancing towards the refrigerator and the newspaper. It was as if he was telling Tifa something she didn't know.

     Tifa had heard those words come from his mouth several times before. She remembered the last time she had been in Gongaga she had run into both Turks.  She and her friends had stood in the distance listening to Reno badger Rude for information.  She remembered how Reno had said that he had been attracted to Aeris, and Rude had revealed that he had been interested in her. And suddenly, it hit her.

     She had been doing it again.  Tifa had taken care of Cloud, and he was intrigued by the very mention of the deceased girl's name.  Reno had been interested in her as well.  Nausea clenched its iron grip on her throat at this realization. Although they were two different people who hated eachother, they had that in common.  Tifa knew that she had to leave Reno here, or she would be starting the vicious cycle of being second best in yet another mans eyes all over again.  She would be caring for someone that only thrived for Aeris.

     Tifa in no way, shape, or form envied Aeris in the least at least thats what she convinced herself everyday.  Aeris was her friend, and she missed the girls comforting presence but even the best of friends experience envy, espeacially in love.  Her mind also solidified another point: she was not attracted to Reno. She couldn't blame Aeris for both Reno and Cloud's amounting affections for her.  It was just that she had gotten stuck with both of them.  She had to end it now; no longer could she deal with being second best.  It hurt too damn much.

     Tifa's train of thought was brought to a halt when Rude slammed two cups of coffee on the table.  It wasn't because he was fierce; aggressiveness was just a Turk's nature.

     "…Thanks."   She said as she wound her fingers around the cup's handle.

     Rude cleared his throat and she suddenly noticed the fog of awkwardness that was surrounding the two ex-nemeses.   Tifa knew that she would have to initiated some form of conversation, because Rude was anything but loquacious. 

     "So, what do you do here?"  

     Rude's eyes scanned the stunning Tifa behind his sunglasses. He had always fancied her and now she was standing right before him.  Of course, he always held his affections inside - that would be plain_ rude._

     "…Security guard, at the mayor's office." It was a mere sentence fragment, but it was all she needed to know.  It was another Turk's futile fate after the fall of the Shinra.  He was clad in the same clothes as always, but living under this tired old roof.   Rude didn't seem dissatisfied with his life, yet he didn't seem pleased either.

     The two sat in silence; it was only a few minutes but time passed lethargically.  Tifa felt that she had been sitting before Rude, sipping coffee for eons.  She couldn't stand eerie silence; at least Reno spoke with her when she stood alone with him.  Rude was just there, letting out the same sigh, and making the same sound as he turned the pages of the charcoal matted paper. 

     "I'm going to go check on Reno, maybe bring him something to eat."

     Rude wondered what exactly the two were doing together, and a part of him didn't want to know.  A part of him envied Reno greatly.  He was lucky enough to be wasting his worthless time on someone as precious as Tifa.

     "…Toast?" Rude thought it would be best; Reno's stomach was probably unsettled.

     Tifa stood on her two feet and Rude shook his head at her.

     "I'll do it."

     Tifa was so inclined to serving people, it was just her nature.  Although Rude's words weren't even kind they made her smile to herself.  Perhaps there was hope for man, somewhere.  She sprung to her feet in sync with the toast as it popped up from the toaster.  Rude placed the plain pieces of toast on a medium sized plate and handed them to her along with a cup of light coffee.

     Tifa turned and walked up the stairs, leaving Rude to wallow in his silence alone. She had lived in the Midgar slums for far too many years to bear it.  She decided to feast her eyes on a more forlorn sight, as she made her way up the creaky steps.

     "Go away…" Reno muttered before she even reached the threshold. He could hear the floor whimper vaguely as she approached.

     Tifa didn't respond at first, she just made her way beside him.  He was in the same position they had left him in.  He lay on his stomach, his head rested on the plush pillow, but the expression on his face was some what relieved.  His eyes were like blue flames in the darkness, the luminosity was almost beautiful.

     "I'm not hungry." 

     "Don't you want me to turn you over so you can at least eat something?" Tifa said to him.  She decided she might as well be gentle to him for the time being.  She would be rid of him soon, especially after the enlightment she had downstairs.

     "I don't need your help, go talk to Rude."  He winced just a tad as he took his right hand from beneath the pillow.

     "And what will you do all alone in the dark?" Tifa mused, a soft smirk forming on her lips as she looked down at the grumpy Turk.

     "Who cares? I'm a Turk, I don't need help." He twisted the two words around each other in anger. Once again he repeated the nostalgic phrase. When it came down to it, the poor boy was longing for the past and there was no one there to tell him otherwise.

     "You were a Turk."  Tifa didn't want to say it, but it was imperative.  She knew that the truth hurt Reno, she could see the anger in his eyes and for some reason she didn't care.  "And you do need help, everyone needs help sometimes."

     "Shut the fuck up…" He muttered, he wanted to turn his head to shun her.  The validity of the words struck him harder than that passing bullet had.  He wanted to spit at her; she had caused all of this.  It was the only way he could justify it all in his mind.  But the sad part was that he knew that it wasn't true. 

     Tifa didn't know what to say in the response to his anger.  She wanted to tell him that she was leaving him there with Rude and she hoped that the authorities would catch him. However, she knew that they weren't aloud to chase him across the Gongaga River.  The casino owner's would probably send their own henchmen, equivalents to Turks.

     "A Turk isn't who you are." She said in an attempt to comfort him or shut him up, either one was fine.  She knew that Reno had to wake up and discover himself.  She had done the same months ago.

     Reno didn't know how to respond to that.  No one had ever told him that before.  No one had actually seen that there was more to him than a suit, a knight stick, and the Shinra.

     "Now come on, just let me help."

     Reno grumbled to himself, he knew she wouldn't give up.  That was one of the qualities of a woman you couldn't get rid of: persistent nagging.

     "Get me a cigarette…" All he craved was some nicotine.  Hopefully it was subdued whatever was in him that was making him fond of Tifa. "They're in my back pocket."

     Tifa nodded, putting the plate of toast and mug of coffee on the dresser.  She approached the slim former Turk and looked down at him.  At first, all her chianti colored eyes could see was his wound.  It was sealed by the heat it had previously endured. It had formed an ugly scab and large red welt, the swelling would go down in time.  She wrinkled her nose in distaste at the sight.

     "Stop starin…" Reno commented, as he waited impatiently.  If she was going to help, she might as well hurry it up.

     Tifa shook her head and reached her hand into Reno's back pocket.  She gently pulled out a carton of heavy, non-filtered cigarettes. The kind that the usual bad boy smoked in Corel, she wanted to laugh at how cliché he had seemed to her at that very moment.  She could hardly read the label, but she could smell their intensity.

     Reno almost jerked when he felt Tifa's soft touch within his garment.  A small part of him enjoyed the warmth of her hands, even if they were covered by the cloth of his pants.  He wondered if it was just the pain that made him feel vulnerable to her, either way it was friggin' pissing him off.

     Tifa went back into the night-stand drawer and fired up one of the heavy-duty cigarettes. She had wrapped her own lips around it. She inhaled to get the stick started.  The smoke was almost too much for her to bear.  Sure, she had smoked before,she had worked at a bar in the slums.  She had never inhaled something so potent, water welled up in her eyes and her throat constricted.  She pulled it out of her mouth right away, and coughed just a tad.  She wrinkled up her nose and looked towards Reno who was laughing at her.  Dimly he realized she wrinkled her nose whenever something disgusted her, she looked almost...cute when she did that.

     It was funny; she had never seen Reno smile over something so simple.  He almost seemed happy at that moment.  Her innocent error had caused the Turk happiness, she almost felt guilty.

     Reno reached out a hand, which he had released from under the pillow a few moments ago, towards her.  Tifa gently flicked the ashes that were growing on the thing off and placed into Reno's hand. It was hardly trembling from the pain he was going through.  For who he was, he truly amazed her.  He brought it to his lips very slowly and she watched his lips clasp it as if it he were a child, and the cigarette his candy.

     "It was a good thing you did."  Reno said in between puffs becoming more serious. His eyes took on an empty stare, he wouldn't look her in the eye, it was too hard.

     Tifa watched as a few plumes of smoke fumbled towards her face.  She puckered her lips and blew it out of the way casually, in an attempt to make up for Reno's previous mockery.

     "What?"  

     "You helped someone you hate, it took..conviction."  Reno almost choked on his own words, humbleness was not his area.

     "Don't let that go to your head though; you're still a rebel scum bar--." The word bitch was about to fly out of his mouth, but he eased his diction just a little, "—brat."

     Tifa smirked and rolled her eyes. A simple thank you would have sufficed.

(Author's Note:  This chapter is relatively longer than the others, I've been working on it for a while.  Plus the fact that my computer shut down last week but my cousin built me a new CPU and luckily Eve had emailed me back the first part that she polished so what I had written was saved! –Whew-  Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter.  I'm still contemplating about the next one but some new characters might be showing up.  If not the next chapter, than definitely the one after.  I would love to have put Yuffie in this fic, but there is just no place for her. *Pouts*  Now you've noticed how I've been making the quotes in bold… so for the other chapters I'm going to explain some stuff and some symbols in case you guys didn't pick it up plus I have nothing else to do because I can't upload b/c of net traffic…!

Chapter 1 – The Quote Means Reno is Living a Lie Basically

Chapter 2 – No One Knows About Reno's Past… 

Chapter 3 – This one is self explainable, Reno doesn't belong in this part of Corel…also he always was alone sorta…"singled out" or at least that's how he felt

Chapter 4 – This is about his mom, Tifa says that she wouldn't be surprised if he killed his mom, and that makes him wish that he was never born - sorta

Chapter 5 – Tifa actually doesn't cry, but the traces of my mistakes are – what Tifa said to him and how it brings up his past like a trace of his mistake with his mother.  Also, how Reno was a Turk and hurt Tifa and the planet…blahblahblah

Chapter 6 – This quote is just how Tifa feels. She is fired and she has no where else to go.

Chapter 7 – Reno hasn't cried since that night he ran from his dad, he running and he can't hide the past – an internal conflict. He can't hide it from himself.  "Bleeding is Breathing" It's like the only way he can't live with himself is by hurting others…killing others…living= breathing…The smoke is his mom…and he saw her crawling on the floor…is he saw her fall down the steps and she was on the floor. Also she was always lower than his father.

Also…take note of some symbolism – Smoke. The smoke is the whole thing with his mother…and Tifa, who has qualities like mommy dearest, smokes the cigarette and it kind of eases up his affections about her.)


	9. Ancient History

"She **knew your devils and your deeds  
and she said, "Go to him, ****stay with him  
but ****be prepared to bleed"**

- Case of You, Tori Amos

            It was a morning of many, but Tifa decided it would be the last one she would be spending in Gongaga.  She had stood with Reno and Rude for the past few days, but she couldn't say she despised every moment with the two.  Reno had been his usual self: cocky, yet quaint.  It was all that she expected of him.  He made it known that he had been shot before and the pain was no parallel other wounds that he had received.  His arrogance was aggravating her and she decided that there was almost so much she could take.  Rude on the other hand was hardly ever home. He worked during the day and was off certain hours during the night.  He provided for the two, never asking for any thanks.  He just stood there in silence, wearing the stoic's suit.

            Tifa took in a deep breath and wondered what it was all worth as she took her keys out of her pocket.  She looped the key ring around her index finger a few times with a slight smile.  It was time for her to get on the road, and she was looking forward to it.  Her mood was a little more optimistic than usual, and she wondered what had satisfied her so.  Her lips turned into a bright, luminous smile as she approached the handle to the door.

            "Good-bye Gongaga…" she sighed, twisting the handle to the door.  She flung it opened, letting the morning wind kiss softly over her face.  However, when she opened her eyes her blissful mood had come to a momentary standstill.

            Reno stood on the threshold with the paper in his hand. He had a smirk on his face. She hated when he smirked, it meant something nasty and horrible would shoot out of his mouth.  He had gone out early that morning, obviously to pick up the paper and visit Rude.  He was feeling much better…

            "And where the hell are you going?"

            Tifa left out a sigh; did he think she was going to stay here forever? Perhaps he would, but surely it was not an option for her.  Residing with two of her arch enemies? What was she turning into?

            "I'm leaving…have a nice life." She looked up and attempted to push him out of her way, but he wouldn't budge. He just stood there, looking down at her with his trade-mark cold stare.

            Instead, Reno took her by the arm tightly.  He didn't know why he was doing it – he just felt like it he thought. He pulled her back inside.  A few of pieces of her chocolate hair blew back in his face. He couldn't help but inhale her sweet scent; he pretended that it didn't affect him.

            "Yea well guess no one's their selves' anymore."  Reno threw the newspaper down on the table hand, the impact wasn't so great but it was good enough to express his anger.

            "We'd might as well stick together." He motioned to the article; he hadn't realized that his grip was still tight on the intoxicating girl.

            Tifa huffed and her eyes scanned him angrily – after all she had done for him…must he still use such force? She should have known better, benevolence never learns unfortunately.

            "Why?" She said, wiggling her arm but Reno just wouldn't budge. It was obvious that he was taking his anger out on her.

            Reno quickly loosened his grip on the girl and swooped up the paper in his large hands. They were hands that had been through so much. The tips of his fingers were hard and rough, now darkened by the charcoal matted paper.  His hands were stained from several instances.

            "Two days ago…" Reno began, almost monotone at first.  He lifted his eyes to Tifa who did not seem amused.  She crossed her arms over her abundant chest.  For some reason, he enjoyed infuriating her.

            "…in Eastern Corel, former Turk Reno, robbed the Paramount and Dio of Goldsaucer of millions of dollars."  Reno's lips grew into a smirk, he almost found pleasure in being feared, "Witnesses say that an intoxicated Reno was losing at high stakes to Dio and when he could not pay he ran for his life…"

            Tifa let out a sigh of satisfaction, but she couldn't believe that Elena had taken so long to report the situation.

            Reno cleared his throat; it was obvious by the expression on her face that Tifa's mind was wondering. She had known everything that Elena had covered.

            "The authorities stated that the Turk retreated to La Cucina, a restaurant, only a few feet away from the casino, where he fled to the arms of non other than Cloud Strife's ex-freedom fighter and liaison, Tifa Lockehart."

            Tifa shut her eyes. She didn't want to know any of the nasty comments that Elena would have provided in her column.  She had read it before.  She had been pregnant and a prostitute according to the gossip and she didn't enjoy it.  It hurt her to see that her fame had been washed away by such bullshit. She was lucky she could get a job…

            "I don't want to know." She whispered. Something within her wanted to scream, but she wouldn't let Reno see her in such a state.

            "…Fine, but like I said."  Reno wasn't one to repeat himself, he looked down at her.  He watched her eyes slowly open and he noticed their depth.  He felt as if he was getting lost in the pools of burgundy, and he could not help but dwell upon their barer.  Tifa had been good to him over the last few days.  He had been divided, one part of him was thankful for her help and other thought her to be a fool. Although, they never had a deep conversation, Reno felt he could talk to her…although he never would.

            "Wouldn't it be better if we spilt up?"  Tifa knew that she was being saught after for assisting Reno. In a way, she thought she should stay with him.  He would protect her; he at least owed her that.  But she was still divided on  how he preferred Aeris to her and who he was.

            Reno let out a sigh; he wondered why she asked so goddamn questions. He wasn't into the mood to convince her, it was close to begging in his mind.

            "Gongaga is too close, if you can get me to Rocket Town or Costa De La Sol I can hitch a ride somewhere and get a clean get away."

            Rocket Town was the better choice of the two. If they ended up in Costa, they would have to drive around Corel and through it.  However, Rocket Town was farther away. It was past two things Tifa dreaded – Cosmo Canyon and Nibelheim. 

            "And why should I?" She fired back, she should have smirked but she couldn't bring herself too. She was too consumed with the fact that she would have to face her past, or even worse - Cloud.

            "Don't you read the papers lady?" Reno looked down at her, he knew the rumor would hurt her. But she had hurt him, and he really didn't give a damn.  It was time for just a little pay back, he owed it to her.  The boy could never shake those qualities that made him so damn vindictive.

            "…We're lovers." 

            Nanaki stood on the brink of one of Cosmo Canyon's many cliffs.  The soft sand swirled about brushed over his fur.  He took in a breath and felt the soft wind brush over his damp nose.  The canine almost smiled to himself as he looked over the horizon at the clasped city of Midgar.

            He fantasized that one day; he would take his children upon this very cliff and tell them the story of how he was one of the planet's saviors.  He would tell them of the people's sins against the planet, how they wounded and sucked up its life-force.  And he raise his head, look upon the fallen city for it was a symbol.  And he told them, anytime they dreamt of resorting to Mako look upon this city, for it will be there fate.

            Nanaki lifted his head, released the cry of the canyon.  His persistent howling was interrupted as his acute hearing heard tires rolling over the sand down below.  He winced as he heard the pebbles beneath them crack.  The flaming canine ran down the canyon's mountainous range.  His feet pouncing off of its rocky ground, until finally he landed on the Canyon's entrance.

            Nanaki stood on his four legs casually, waiting for the driver to identity themselves.  His eyes scanned over the black colored car as he waited.  He heard the door pop opened, and he watched closely.  The driver's side was opposite of him.  He had a clear view of the passenger seat; unfortunately the windows were tinted black. (Tifa hated to be recognized.)

            Tifa emerged from the jeep and the canyon's winds ran their fingers through her rich, tresses of life.  Her ivory skin was highlighted by the canyon's eternal dusk and she flashed a smile towards her old friend, who was overjoyed by her appearance.

            "Hello Red." She made her way over to him with a smile, and knelt down on one knee.  Tifa ran her hands softly over his scorching mane.

            "Greetings Tifa!" The canine's tails waved in sync with the wind gently, "I must say I am pleased to see you, your last exit was abrupt…"

            Of course, he was referring to the night she left Cloud.  He hadn't had the time to give Red a formal goodbye; she was so distraught by her emotions she had to escape.  Yet she was stronger now and she knew this was the only place they could receive rest for miles.

            "…but I can't say that it wasn't called for."  The intellectual agreed with Tifa leaving so quickly, he saw how Cloud forsook her benevolent deeds, and he would not have taken it for a moment's time.

            "Tifa, I must inquire something.  The papers have said that you have been traveling with Reno.  I will surely give you refuge from any bounty hunters here, however, I do not trust him.  But I solemnly doubt that you would ever reside with someone of such an inbred character."

            Before Tifa could even explain herself, the passenger window rolled down - revealing the object of criticism himself.  Reno would never tolerate such blatant insults, even if they were said so eloquently.  

            "You think you're so hot, because you're goddamn tail's on fire. Damn lab specimen."

            Nanaki leaned over on his front legs, with a deep growl. He was ready to attack the fiery Turk.  He hated him with a passion, like most of his friends. He couldn't believe that Tifa would even be within a 50-mile radius of the bastard.

            "Reno!" He hissed, "So those rumors are true?"

            Tifa didn't care to answer. She knew if she told him the truth it wouldn't matter.  She was still walking around with a former Turk, even if they weren't hand in hand.  It didn't matter what she said or did, the thought of the two making love was still in her friends' mind and no matter what she said she would not be able to delete it.

            It had been her conscious that had told her what to stay with Reno. She knew what she was doing, she knew he would hurt her. She knew weverything she had done, but she couldn't shake it.  It was one of the consequences to having morals.

            "Red…please, as a friend, we won't be staying long."  

            Red took in a breath; Tifa had done so many things for him.  She had been his friend, and comforted him in his doubts. She had told him to be strong, and he had seen her suffer. The least he could do is protect her in his trying time.

            "He _still is unwelcome…"  He canine growled, he could not deny Tifa but he still abhorred Reno's presence.  But if it was Tifa's will to be with the Turk, he had to accept it.  He just didn't watch, as the two strolled passed him.  He didn't care to know if they were hand in hand…_

            Tifa was vexed by the way Reno had spoken to Red, but she didn't say anything about it as they climbed the many stairs of Cosmo Canyon.  However, Reno had defended himself and she admired that in anyone. She would never admit it to him; she would just mask her admiration with the smirk on her face. 

            Reno didn't care to know what Tifa's mind had been musing about as she made their way past the weapon shop in the canyon.  He shrugged as so many judgmental eyes were turned towards the two.  He enjoyed being the center of people's lives. They made there way to a fork in there path.  Right of front of them, lied the way to the Gi Cave, and a few other small rooms.

            Tifa froze when she saw a halo haired figure approach with several bags in his hands.  Tifa quickly pitt her back against Reno's in an attempt to hide from him.  But Reno could not resist, but comment to Cloud.

            "…Well look who it is."

            Cloud's face seemed blanker than usual, as his eyes fell upon Reno.  Usually, Cloud would have busted out his sword in an attempt to sever Reno's head from his body, but not today.  His mako filled eyes were full of some sort of hope, and it was making Reno sick.

            Tifa pinched Reno hard on his lower back in an attempt to shut him up, she just wished it would all go away. Reno…Cloud…the entire scene.  At that moment, she wished she was back in the slums cooking a meal for Wedge, Jessie, and Biggs before the entire ordeal had happened. Before she had invited Cloud into her life, and he had damaged it for good.

            Reno jumped out of the way. Tifa was a strong woman, and even her pinch sent a tingle down his spine. He convinced herself it was the pinch, and not her touch. He jumped back in an attempt to cover her again but the damage had been done.

            Cloud made his way behind Reno and set his eyes on Tifa. He hadn't recognized their beauty since they were 7, and Tifa was still waiting.

            "Tifa?" He asked innocently, he had made like nothing had ever happened between them. She hated when he played dumb, when he surely wasn't.

            Tifa turned her head, her cheek softly brushed Reno's back side. She wanted to cry, but she held herself back from crying a river.

            Reno turned and looked to Cloud. He placed his hand on Tifa's shoulder, not to bestow any affection unto her, just to aggravate Cloud.  He more time he spent with Tifa the more he resented Cloud.

            "Who else would it be you spikey fuck?"

            Cloud wanted to grab Reno by his neck when he saw him touch Tifa, but if she was with Reno it was her bit.  He was meant to be with Aeris, he couldn't argue it.  Cait Sith had said their stars were perfect and he knew there would be some way for them to be happy for eternity. He was going to contact Reeve as soon as he reached Costa De La Sol.

            "I don't want to fight now." Cloud looked up at the thin man before him.

            "Still scared of me?"

            Cloud was always someone that wouldn't think twice before a fight.  Reno had thought he had instilled the fear of Meteor into him, but Cloud was to preoccupied.

            "Actually, I'm leaving. Tifa…?" Cloud attempted to speak to the girl again. "Aeris will want to see you."

            Tifa could no longer take it. Hadn't he listened to anything she had told him the night that she had left him?

            "Tell Aeris that I would like to see her…" She said softly, her eyes shot open scanning Cloud angrily, "But I have nothing to say to you."

            "I do." Reno said, he suddenly realized that he still had his arm on Tifa's shoulder. He was surprised that she hadn't thrown him off.  He wanted to bash Cloud's skull in, he was the reason he had nothing.  That stupid son-of-a-bitch…  He blamed him more than Tifa, he was the leader of all of the spirals of destruction.

            "Do what you want." Cloud said coldly, still staring at Tifa.  He did not understand, Tifa had promised to accompany him on his journey.

            "You stupid fuck—" Reno took a step towards Cloud. He hated being ignored when he was trying to provoke a fight.  He didn't know what had gotten over him.  Usually Reno had always played it cool; he only fought or killed for money not for enjoyment.  He had a chance to capture Cloud in Wutai, but he didn't. He was on vacation. But something about the way Tifa was reacting, had removed his own inhibitions.

            Tifa's arm slammed gently against Reno's chest.

            "Let him go." She muttered looking down to her feet. She watched her own sad reflection in the metal of her shoes.

            "Thought you didn't care about what happened to me, Teef." 

            Tifa wanted to punch Cloud so hard. She knew he wasn't as stupid as wanted to seem. He had heard everything she said, but he didn't want to admit it. But he would use her words against her.  She wanted to tell Reno to ring his neck, but she was better than that.

            Cloud turned and walked away. He was leaving Cosmo Canyon to find Aeris that day, and she reckoned she would never see him again but it was better that way.

            "You should have let me rip him a new asshole…" He wanted to say for you, but he wouldn't give her the satisfaction. He didn't know what she was doing to him, but he didn't like it.  Lucky for him, he turned to see her and she was gone.

            Tifa stood in Red's house, leaning over the table, waiting.  It was always Nanaki who had consoled her during these trying times with Cloud.  Every time she could not get a handle on her emotions, he would over some mind-altering advice.  It wouldn't make her laugh or smile, it would just make her think. Until one day, she listened to what he was telling her indirectly. He was telling her to live her own life and forget Cloud.  There was someone else out there for her, someone who would appreciate her.

            She could not contain herself as thoughts of Cloud flashed through her mind. The night before they had defeated Sephiroth, they had made love under the stars. Was it all a lie? How could she let him use her like that?  He was probably thinking of Aeris the entire time.

            And suddenly, the tears began to fill up her chianti colored eyes. They to streak down her cheeks, they were uncontrollable. She had always told everyone to be strong, and she couldn't even hold her own. She felt worse off than Reno, she could feel her heart breaking inside of her tiny body again.

            Tifa turned as the door swung opened.  She looked hoping it was coming to console her instead it was the last person, besides Cloud, she wanted to see. She turned away immediately, not wanting Reno to see her so weak.

            "I really don't need you – you make things worse."  Tifa found herself blaming Reno for the Cloud encounter. She thought if he had shut his big mouth, perhaps Cloud wouldn't have noticed her. She wasn't ready to face him. Damn him! Damn him for making her come here!

            Reno didn't exactly know what to say, he attempted some of his blatant humor to get her going, "Oh come on, this is me you're talking about."

            Tifa just didn't respond, Reno could hear her sobbing. Who was she trying to kid?  He could see her shoulders trembling, and her bitter tears falling on the wooden table like rain drops.

            "Strife's an asshole." He muttered, he know that Cloud had resorted her to this state. He couldn't stand seeing her like this, and he wondered why.  Wasn't this what he wanted in the first place, to make her suffer?

            "Well I don't care." She whimpered softly, in an attempt to swallow her emotions.

            Reno could see exactly what she was doing. She was keeping it bottled up inside, just like him.  He knew that the only way for her to release it was to aggravate her, and he knew he was good at that.

            "You don't even stand up for yourself, you're a goddamn coward.  You preach to me, and you don't do shit for yourself."

            Tifa shuddered, Reno's insults had pushed her off the edge. She knew what he was trying to do, but she couldn't fight it. She couldn't help but open up to the blatant bastard.

            "I've given him everything and - -"  Tifa literally clasped on the table.  The emotions had strained her balance; Reno watched arms bend and slide unto the table. He watched her lay her head in her hands pathetically, the scene look strangely familiar.

            And for once in his life, Reno pitied someone besides himself.  He made his way over to her, but didn't touch her. He just looked down and he watched her trembling.  He could hear the muffled cry of her sobs coming from within her tiny hands.

            "…Listen…" Reno attempted to form some sort of conclusion for all this. He had read the papers all about Cloud believing he was Zack, Elena had covered quite well. "Cloud thinks his Zack…and well…Zack loved Aeris…so Cloud doesn't know what he is missing because he thinks he is Zack."

            "He knows who he is now!"  Her foot kicked the leg of the table, making a dent. The leg almost spilt in half.

            Tifa turned and looked towards him. Reno almost looked concerned for her, but he was still wearing the stoic's suit for the time being.  His eyes watched her intently, the tears had stained her ivory face mantled by the release of her sentiments.

            "You were attracting to her too? What's so goddamn appealing?" 

            Reno almost looked shocked. Damn, was the bitch clairvoyant?  It was true, he had been attracted to the Ancient for a short while. She was mysterious and intoxicating, she wasn't as up beat as Tifa but she was sarcastic…What was he thinking? This wasn't the time to get wet dreams about the Ancient, when Tifa was sobbing before him.

            "That was Tseng...besides she was a damn lab specimen."  Aeris was cute, but it was her job to kidnap her.  Nothing came before his job. Tifa must have been mistaken, for she had distorted the scene in her mind.  He had clearly said that Tseng liked the Ancient, not he. However, Tifa was obviously intuitive.

            "No…I'm sorry. Aeris was my friend…I didn't mean that." She apologized profusely for swearing about Aeris. She had loved her dearly, but the love triangle was too hard for her to cope with. She couldn't help be envious of her appeal.

"Why am I always second best?" She whimpered, letting out a cry of agony. The tears started to flow once more.  It almost seemed never ending, but she couldn't help it.

Reno couldn't believe what he was seeing.  Tifa had seemed so strong until moments ago. She had done so much for him, she had literally ruined and saved his life in a matter of days. And now, that was all melting away.  It was all because of Cloud Strife, that callous bastard.

"What to that dick Cloud? He's a half-ass super hero, anyway." He said. For the first time, he was cursing Strife, not on his own accord.

"…He never said anything.  I brought him into Avalanche, gave him work, stood with him while he had Mako poisoning, and helped him find himself…" She had lost herself in the process.  Everyone has a trigger and Cloud was her's.  He had reduced her to sobbing fool, in front of one of her worse enemies.

"…And he didn't even care." She concluded, turning away from Reno.

"Well…uhm…" Reno was at a loss of words. He was horrible at consoling people, especially an ex-nemesis. "Mako can make you blind…fuck up your brain."

Tifa finally let go and admitted that, "I don't know what I'm doing…" 

Reno nodded to her, "Me neither.  Let's do it together…" He should have stopped it there, but he didn't want her to think she was getting to fond of him, "Even if you are a pain in the ass."

"…Now come on, let's get out of here."

Tifa turned to look at him and he put out his hand.  She didn't want to contemplate the consequences, she just took it.  

Reno smirked and pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket.  He handed it to her.

  
            "Now wipe your face, you look like a drowned rat."  

Tifa laughed a bit at his black humor.  Reno squeezed her hand a bit on impulse.  He had to insult her; he needed some form of pay back.


	10. One Victim’s Almost Vindication from Nas...

**And though I know who I'm not I still don't know who I am**

**But I know I won't keep on playing the victim…**

**These precious illusions in my head did not let me down when I was a kid**

**And parting with them is like parting with a childhood best friend"**

**- Precious Illusions, Alanis Morrisette**

         Nibelheim had been Shinra's scam. Until now, the entire planet had over-looked its tragic end and phony beginning.  Sephiroth had burned the town the ground, and Shinra had rebuilt it to cover up its mistakes.  They paid their employees to inhabit the town and denied that anything had ever happened.

         It was an exact replica of the original town; all had been rebuilt except the Shinra mansion. The decrepit mansion had stood on its feeble foundation for years, how else would the former Turk - Vincent stay asleep in his coffin for such a long time?

         But soon Nibelheim would be no more.  It was being torn down.  The last of Shinar's lies was being crushed. After the Meteor Incident, the Shinra employees stood in the town and decided they would keep their company's pride alive.  Several of them headed for Mt. Nibel in an attempt to dig up as much Mako energy as they could.  However, the people of the planet wouldn't have it.  People came from far and wide to stop them, and their feeble efforts were brought to a sreeching halt.

         Now, those people decided to make Nibelheim their own and protect the mountain from the few people that still followed the nonexistent, taboo Shinra.  They thought that if they had left the town in its original state, they would be catering to those dissenters. They decided to destroy Nibelheim, because there should be no trace of the Shinra on the planet. Midgar was different, the ruins stood testament to the evil that had once dwelled there and almost swallowed the planet.  They were allowed to remain as a warning.  These people called themselves "New Avalanche", but they did not span past Nibelheim. They were basically good, but at times a little too extreme.

         The people of the group were contemplating on knocking down the Shinra mansion, but they could not argue with the rest of the world.  The planet agreed that knocking down the lie that was Nibelheim was fine, but knocking down a historical building was plain ludicrous.  Shinra was still part of there history and they could not change that. "Christine" was the leader of the campaign against knocking the mansion down; she still loved Shinra in her heart.  Shinra was Tseng to her and she had loved him dearly.

         Tifa drove up to the town entrance warily.  She had read about its reconstruction in the papers but she never did see it with her own eyes. She thought it would break her, but surprisingly it didn't. She felt as like she would be able to drive right through the town.  It was so exceptionally false to her now, she'd grown up a lot.  Pain, fame, and emotional as well as physical turmoil did that to you.

         "Sure you don't want me to drive?" Reno asked .  He was a man, and men always had the desire to take the wheel of a car, it was their instinct. It was prt of that ever sickening macho control concept. That wasn't it though; he feared Tifa would be watching the construction and not the road.  They had made it this far, he didn't want to be face down in the middle of Mt. Nibel. Memories were wicked things, he had enough experience to realize that.  He also knew how distracting those nasty little nostalgias could be.

         "I'll be fine." Tifa took in a breath, as the vehicle rolled over Nibelheim's charcoal colored cobble stone path.  She placed her eyes on the spot where the well was supposed to be. She smiled to herself in a relieved fashion. It was gone, the beginning of her problems with Cloud. She took it as a good sign, maybe fate was finally smiling on her.

         Tifa jerked her head to the side suddenly, as she saw a bulldozer positioned near her home.  It was one of the last left standing; Cloud's had already been knocked down.  The laughter of her younger self filled her mind and the warmth  the simple home had represented hit her quickly.  One last time, one last farewell to the past; she needed it.  Then maybe she could breath in the present adn future instead of drowning in what had been. She closed her eyes tightly and twisted the wheel to the right, making a complete U-Turn.

         Reno held on for his life. Something told him that she would be driving in this town out of control.  He gripped unto the seat and watched her drive with wide eyes.

         "Open your fucking eyes!" He screamed, grabbing unto the wheel with her.

         The car made a sudden stop in front of her home, the tires sreeching painfully.

         Tifa didn't have a reason for her reckless driving. She just couldn't bear to feast her eyes of her hometown in ruins. First it was Midgar, now Nibelheim again. It was as if everything she touched had gone rotten.

         "That's my house!" She cried, pushing the door of the car open.

         There were three construction workers there, all young men, with yellow hard hats atop of their heads. Dirt stained their tainted cheeks, and they all stared in amazement at the young vixen that had come out of no where.  Many of them took a double take, and then they realized who she was.

         Now Tifa was well-known around the world, but in Nibelheim any member of the original Avalanche was revered and recognized.

         "Tifa?" One of workers said admiring her ardent beauty.  To those who lived there she was a celebrity, the most beautiful of the planet's heroes and she stood before them. Barely noticing their intense stares she frowned at the building  that stood so lonely before her.  Alone on the ground of the past surrounded by those who didn't want it anymore.  It might have been a reproduction of the real thing but it still connected with her soul.

         "I know you're being paid to knock it down, but please. Let me have one last look."

         Tifa was no fool, she knew she could not stop them. She didn't want to; she wanted Shinra's lies to disappear as much as they did.  However, this place was a model of her home. She wanted to say goodbye.

         The one who had spoken nodded to her.  She nodded to him in turn, and swung to door opened to her house. 

         Reno stood in the car, wondering if he should surface.  He knew that if he did, it would cause an uproar.  He grinned to himself, and emerged from the car.  The three workers looked stunned as Reno walked past them.

         "…Bastard." One of them muttered.

         Reno shrugged his shoulders, not caring what the young man had thought of him.  He turned to see the fool charging towards him.  Reno cackled coldly and stepped out of the way, watching him fall to the ground.

         "Calm down you prick." Reno looked down at him.

         The others stood in silence. Reno hated this "New Avalanche" bullshit. It was the stupidest thing he had ever heard of.  None of the original members were even affiliated with it.  In fact, most of them abhorred it more than he.

         He wiped his hand gently across his forehead, for a few stray burgundy strands were getting in his eyes. He walked into Tifa's old home to see her standing there in silence.

         "Don't start crying again…"  What he had really meant to say was that he it hurt him to see her cry, but none of his words would ever come out right. Besides, it wouldn't make any sense to her.

         Tifa was just scanning the kitchen. This was where she had first learned how to cook.  After her mother had died, she was designated the chef of the house. She would constantly cook her father wonderful meals. Oh how she missed her father.  She wrapped her arms around her body, reminisent of his hugs and sighed.

         She remembered what she had said when he died, "Sephiroth…Shinra…SOLDIER…I hate them all."   The flames still burned bright in her mind, and she could still feel her fathers lifes blood on her calloused hands. She turned to see Reno standing behind her and she wanted to tell him that she no longer hated him.  But she couldn't it was too unethical, she knew how he would react. He would probably shun or laugh at her. She wasn't in the mood.

         Tifa turned and walked right past him.  She wasn't in the mood to speak to him at the moment. She headed for the stairs and ran up them quickly. She fantasized she was a child again, running up the stairs to jump into her father's arms. She would tell him her silly little secrets everyday. Which boy fancied her, and he would listen to her intently.  He didn't say as much as he needed to, but she could tell by his eyes that he really cared.

         She peeked into her parents' room for one last time and then headed to her room. She leaned over the piano. Tifa foudn her chin trembling as she watched the dying sunlight cast shadows on the beutiful black and white keys.  On impulse her lithe fingers began to press softly on the keys playing a romantic tune…

         Reno stood at the foot of the stairs. He was kind of aggravated. Tifa had ignored his crude comment for the first time. It pissed him off, was he just shooting them out of his mouth to get her attention? Why did aggravating her please him so?

         He let out a sigh, as he heard the melodious sounds of the piano pour into his ears. Reno was never a fan of music, especially the soothing kind. He placed his foot on the first step of the flight and he hated to admit it but the music pleased him in a strange sort of way.  It wasn't just music, it had something behind it he could not identify.  Somewhere he realized that pieces of Tifa's soul were attatched to each note, and it made it beautiful.  The last time he had heard a piano play, he was in the lobby of a hotel.  A woman was pressing her lips against his neck in an attempt to please him.  He realized that he would much rather be here, something about it was much better.

         He finally made his way up the stairs, placing his hands in his back pockets.  He thought for a moment about when Tifa had placed her gentle hand in his pocket to reach for his cigarettes. He felt the same warm tingle up his spine as he thought about it. Then he shook his head, it was that goddamn music that was making him feel this way. Son-of-a-bitch…

         He entered the room and just watched her.  He saw Tifa's tiny hands grace the keys and play the romantic tune.  Hands that could kill a man and yet were so gentle and feminine. Her eyes were closed tightly, and she gently bit down on her bottom lip to stop the tears that wanted release. He watched her hair pour over her shoulders and down to its wine-colored leather clasp. He didn't know what had come over him. He found himself…attracted to her.  At that moment enraptured was more like it.

         "Stop that music." He said coldly. He blamed the music on his amounting affections for her. He couldn't stand it.  He took in a deep breath, when she suddenly stopped.

         She placed her hands on her hips, "If you don't like it then get out."

         Reno didn't care to answer. He couldn't tell her the truth, he just thought some things were better left unsaid.

         "Stop being so smug."  She said, running her finger gently over the keys consecutively.

         Reno watched her finger slide over the keys, it was uncanny.  It was the gentle way she had done it, it made him want her.

         "Are you ready to leave, yet?" He turned away from her.

         Tifa bowed her head for a moment.

         "Good bye…daddy," She whispered softly.

 _        Daddy? Ha…No wonder why she's so fucked up. Father's are all full of shit.  Reno just stood there waiting, he tapped his foot.  He didn't want to hear anything about her daddy. He didn't give a shit at least that is what he told himself.  His father was a bastard._

Tifa walked over to Reno, "What's your problem?"

         Reno wanted to curse her for a moment, but he couldn't, "I'm just tired." He made up a quick excuse. Someone with a quick-witted mind like he was excellent at bull shit.

         "Oh I'm sorry." 

         Reno shuttered to himself. There she goes again. He knew that she would never get of a slump if she kept on blaming herself.

         "You have nothing to be sorry for."  If anyone should have been sorry, it was him.  He was letting his increasing fondness for her aggravate him. He was taking it out on her; it was having the opposite affect.

         "Thank you, Reno."

         Tifa had let her guard down. She finally let him know that she appreciated how he cheered her up. 

         Reno nodded, and walked out gving her a few moments alone.  Tifa breathed in the scent of memories and home for the last time smiling sadly.  She heard a little girl giggle as clear as day and the sfot voices of a woman and man truly in love.  A shiver passed through her, one of need.  She wanted that. As she truend to walk out she looked one last time over her shoulder. 

         "I love you mommy and daddy."  She whispered softly.  As she walked down the steps, she realized it was truly ok.  She way walking and standing, and she would go on doing so, she didn't need the house or town.  Her heart no matter how many pieces it was in remembered and that was all that mattered.

          She stepped besdie Reno shading her eyes fromt he orange glow of the setting sun.

         And so this day ends....tomorrow will come.

         The two stood by Tifa's car and they watched the workers mow it to the ground.

         Tifa shuddered. Reality had hit her. Her hand began to tremble gently. She bowed her head and a soft tear rolled down her face.  All of her childhood dreams they were gone, and they had never really come true. Tifa took in a deep breath. She wouldn't let this destroy her. She was sick and tired of being a victim. She was only her own.

         "I can't…I can't…I can't watch them do this!"  She turned quickly, maybe it swasn't as ok as she had believed it to be.

         Reno grabbed her tightly by the shoulders.

         "Don't freak out." He said softly. She couldn't believe his town as he tightened his grip on her.

         Tifa just shook her head.  All she could see was her father and her mother. She could see all of the times they had rapped her arms around her and kissed her lovingly.  Now all she had was memories, and the house they had inhabited together was falling right before her eyes. And there was nothing she could do to stop it.

         "I want to go." She whispered, looking up at him.

         She couldn't agony claim her, but its pain filled her eyes.

         Reno nodded, in some form or another he could understand what she was going through. She was losing a part of her.  It was how he felt when he watched Meteor plummet into Midgar, while he watched from a window in Kalm.

         "But this time I get to drive." He smirked looking down at her.

         Tifa let out a sigh of relief and laid her head on his chest. Reno was almost shocked; he hadn't felt real affection since he was a boy.  He didn't exactly know what to do, so he just placed his hand softly on the back of her head and stroked her hair.  He couldn't ignore the signs any longer.

         Reno looked up to see the construction workers' jealous eyes being turned towards him. He snickered to himself, he enjoyed it.

         "…Fags." He muttered lifting his chin towards them in disgust.

         Tifa lifted her head off of his chest. She had fled to him for comfort without even thinking. She had felt ashamed, but when her dark-chocolate-raspberry eyes met his with a soft laugh it had all melted away. She loved the way he made her laugh.

         She handed him the keys gently, as if to trust him.  Reno grinned, he loved being in control. She could see it in his eyes. Correction…she only liked the way he made her laugh. 

         "Let's go…before these dicks start drooling." Reno casually sat in the drivers seat and waited for Tifa to get in.

         She opened the door and slumped into the chair feeling relaxed.  

         "You jerk!" 

         Tifa squealed as she almost flew forward.  Reno had pressed on the gas extremely hard.  He hadn't driven since he was a teenager. Being a Turk, transportation was usually provided.  Or if they did receive a car, nagging Elena would have to drive.

         Reno grinned, he loved to scare her.  He peeled out of the town heading for Mt. Nibel; it was going to be one hell of a ride.

(Author's Note: Finally! I wrote this chapter in a bit of a rush! Eve added more stuff than usual in this chapter! Many thanks to her!)


	11. Rum and His Past Transgressions

"Are flowers the winter's **choice?  
****Is love's bed always snow?  
****She seemed to hear my silent voice.**

Not love's appeals to know.

**I never saw so sweet a face.**

As that I stood before.

My heart has left its dwelling place.

And can return nomore."

-First Love, John Clare

         Mt. Nibel was a place that had always intrigued Reno. The mountains were made of the gruffest stone he had ever seen. They were mosaics with charcoal and ebony tiles plastered everywhere and pointed to the sky.  The triangular tips of the mountain range cut across the skyline defiantly.  The smog of Shinra's sins covered the range in an ember blanket.

         Reno squinted his eyes as his hands clutched unto the leather wheel. He could feel his palms sweating, as he concentrated on the road ahead. He had been driving on the winding road for hours. It was rough terrain, complete with a large bump here or there.  

         Tifa didn't seem to mind, she was fast asleep in the passenger's seat seemingly undisturbed.  Reno hardly glanced at her, he was too busy figuring the winding road's every curve. _Curves? He thought to himself. He found himself thinking of the slumbering girl, her figure was quite curvaceous._

         She had always embodied innocence, but in her sleep she was truly the ingénue.  A few of her stray sable strands wisped across her face, her ivory cheeks mantled in the moonlight. Her lips were puckered slightly, she was musing something in her dreams.  His favorite part of her face was her nose; it was so tiny and adorable…

         What the fuck was he doing?  This was Tifa.  But Oh God, her pulchritude was beyond parallel at that moment.

         Reno stopped the car abruptly for a moment. He was at the bridge; it wasn't the old and feeble one he had seen in the past. It was a brand next sturdy one, made out of fresh clean wood. At least those, damn Mako-hating-wannabes were good for something around here.

         He rolled the SUV over the bridge warily as he continued to ponder. It was all right for Tseng and him to be attracted to the Ancient and not to Tifa, right? He hardly knew the Ancient so that was bull. But he knew Tifa, and his gut was telling him to go for the feelings that were steadily growing for her. But there was no time for that, Rocket Town was right around the bend. It would be their time to part, and they'd probably never see each other again.  If he dared to make a move on her, it would result in one of her stinging smacks. Worse, rejection, which would damage his ego.

         Reno maneuvered the vehicle through the cave; he thought he had made a wrong turn when damn thing gave out. The car stopped short suddenly, releasing what it had left.  Reno had really given the poor thing a ton of strain. He had shifted the gears to and fro, and he drove a lot more reckless than Tifa ever had. But hey, that was another characteristic that made him so fucking wonderful…

         Tifa jerked forward, her body thrust over the dashboard hard.  She opened her eyes slowly awakening from the blissful dream she was so enjoying.  She stood still for a moment, laying her head gently on the dashboard, breathing hard in an attempt to quell her annoyance.  Her initial reaction was to pound his skull in for stopping the car so abruptly. But she didn't, she was thankful for the few words of comfort he had given her so she let it slide.

         "Why did you stop?" She said softly, pressing her hands against the dashboard and picking herself up. She tucked some unruly hair behind her ears, and fixed her rumpled shirt so it looked decent.

         "This car needs a break and so do I."  He stated.

         "Can you go check what's wrong?" Tifa yawned slightly, slumping back into the seat. She curled up, hugging her knees to her chest with a satisfied smile.  The sleep had done her good, it had chased away the nagging memories for a while.

         "What am I your slave now? I drive you once, and you go tell me what to do?" Reno smirked, looking down at her.  He watched her crinkle up her nose again; he couldn't help but adore her when she did that. 

         Reno wrapped his fingers over the door handle and pushed it towards him slightly. He heard it pop, letting the door open slightly.  He pushed it opened further, and placed his feet on the ground.  He heard the crunch of the eroded stones beneath the soft, black rubber souls of his shoes.

         His eyes turned to see a luminous glow from the center of the room.  He did not want to approach it; he just stared at its magnificence.  The glow came from a viridian stone atop of several sand-colored rocks.  The white light shot to the ceiling, it was materia in its natural state: a Mako fountain.  It was amazing that it had survived this long, considering the fact that a Mako reactor lied on this mountain and it sucked all of the planet's spirit energy dry.

         Tifa watched Reno stare at the natural wonder through the car's window. She took in a deep breath, and almost smiled to herself. She remembered this scene clearly. It was when Sephiroth had mocked Cloud, because his ignorance did not give him the luxury of knowing that condensed Mako energy was material.  Rather, it was Zack.  Whomever it was, she had two memories of the scene: One of Zack and one of Cloud. And the fact that they had laughed at Cloud gave her a bitter sort of pleasure. She knew it was wrong, but she couldn't resist. Perhaps Reno was rubbing off on her…

         Reno focused back on the car and turned around.  He stood right in front of the hood.  He slid his fingers around it to find and opening and he promptly popped it open.  His hands searched for the warm, metal stick that would devised to hold the hood up.  When he found it, he took a look. He could feel the heat of the engine warm his face and he looked down, searching for any abnormalities only  to find that nothing was wrong. He was right; the car needed a break just like him.

         He simply reversed the process, putting the hood up and pushed it down after placing the metal rod back in its place.

         "It's like I said…Tifa."  Reno hadn't made a habit of saying her name, but his attraction to her just removed his inhibitions.  And what he was about to do would dilute them further.

         Reno made his way over to the back seat of the car, where he had conveniently hid a brown bag he had snuck out of Cosmo Canyon.  He peeled the brown paper bag, revealing a bottom of hard Cosmo Canyon rum.   Rum wasn't his usual poison but it was alcohol after all.  He was not an alcoholic, by no means, he had convinced himself of that. But the time called for it, he hoped that the bottle would help him escape the reality that he was deeply attracted to the brown-haired beauty that was before him.

         Reno twisted  the cap to the bottle opened, hearing it tear gently from the metal ring that was attached to the bottom of the cap.  He took in its sweet scent.  Although Reno was never a fan of rum but something had made him purchase it back at the canyon.  Someone sweet had inspired him, someone as sweet as the sugar the bottle contained, the sable haired goddess herself.

         Reno hopped on the hood of the car lying back against the window.  He took a hard swing of the stuff, savoring its flavor as he rolled it over his tongue.  It burned the back of his throat, but it was pleasant.

         Tifa was in the process of rubbing her temples with her thumbs in a circular motion, in an attempt to stop the mild headache she had received from oversleeping.

         "Hey!" She huffed, tapping on the window from inside the car.  She didn't think he'd start drinking again, hadn't it gotten him in enough trouble?

         Reno just ignored her as he laid back, his eyes focusing on the brilliance of the Mako fountain.  Was it right for Shinra to destroy such wonders? Oh what the fuck did he care anyway.

         Tifa thrust the door open; she was determined to stop him from drinking.  She slammed the door shut, hoping to have an effect on him. It didn't.

         "And just what are you doing?" She said while walking in front of him. She placed her hands on her hips, wrinkling up her nose in frustration. Goddamn, why did she have to do that?

         "…Indulging…" Reno smirked, taking another swing of the sweet stuff.  It wasn't his prime choice, but he didn't care.  The bitch had inspired him, what could he say?

         Tifa hopped on the hood of the car and stationed herself next to him.  She let out a soft sigh, and rubbed her temples again with her thumb and forefinger.

         "I wish you wouldn't drink…" Why did she wish he wouldn't drink? She had established the fact that she no longer hated him, but did she establish the fact that she actually cared if his liver deteriorated and never regenerated?

         Reno noticed how she rubbed her temples, "You got a headache? Just take a sip."  Reno extended his hand, complete with the bottle. 

         Tifa took it warily. What was he exactly trying to do? Get her drunk? He hadn't tried to take advantage of her before; she had a feeling that he respected her.  He was just trying to help, perhaps to get her to see his perspective of things. And that was exactly what he was doing.

         Tifa "indulged" as Reno had called it. Something she hadn't done in a long time. She took a single sip of the stuff and she enjoyed it.  One sip, turned into a gulp, and a gulp turned into a swing, until the two of them ended up finishing the bottle, up into its last sweet, sugar coated drop.

         Tifa began to notice how amazing Reno's bright eyes looked when his pupils were dilated, and she looked over at him from time to time.   He hardly smiled at her; he just stood in his lax position, hiking his knee up. She moved closer to him, she wanted to repay him in some way for his "kindness." If that was even what it was, he had considered it a favor of some sort in his mind.

         "…Reno?" Tifa gently inched her way next to him.  She didn't know what she would say, she felt so freed she could sensor her words. She wanted to tell him that she didn't hate him. She wanted to tell him that he'd been generally good to her and she appreciated it.

         Reno felt a tickle up his spine as Tifa moved closer to him, a stray strand of her hair brushed over his cheek. He could hardly take it, he didn't know what to do with himself.  He wanted to touch her, but he just couldn't.  He didn't know why, somehow she was special to him.

         "Stop it!"  He shuddered, almost dropping the empty bottle to the ground.

         Tifa didn't know how to react. She simply wanted to talk. Why did alcohol make him so goddamn rotten?

         "I'm sorry…" Tifa murmured, turning away from him.  She didn't know what she had done to have gotten him so angry.  Maybe she was moving to quickly, maybe he still harbored resentment towards her.

         "Fucking Stop it…Stop it…now…" He was exasperated with her.  How much more could she patronize herself before she put herself on a pedestal so low, she would end up on the other side of the planet's axis?

         "…Stop what?"  She was bewildered by him, she wanted to throw herself at his feet and cry.  She didn't' know what had come over her, alcohol truly morphed her character.  The pretenses she held onto had disappeared with a few gulps of rum.

         Should he tell her what he really thought? Had it come to that? Would he able to tell her why he was so angry?  If he was in his usual state of mind, he wouldn't have.  But he wasn't.

         "…Stop acting like my goddamn mother! Why do you always apologize?! You didn't even do anything wrong! Okay, so just shut the fuck up! What are you some kind of masochist?!"

         It was the truth.  His mother was a masochist and so was she. She was always apologizing, always blaming herself. Always striving to make herself ideal for others.  He was goddamn sick of it! Why didn't she just be herself? He liked it when she was mad.  He liked her who for who she was.

         Tifa shook her head and moved towards Reno, she could see his hand trembling. It was a horrible sign, she knew this was something buried inside of him. Not once, had he ever heard him mention his mother. It was a soft spot, and perhaps she could touch on it calmly.

         "…What about you mother, Reno?"  Tifa placed her hand upon his shoulder with a soft smile.  She squeezed his shoulder gently and looked upon him with concern in her eyes.

         Reno had never seen that look in anyone else's eyes besides his mothers. Tifa looked upon him so gently and kindly, he wanted to tell her of his guilt so badly. And her touch, it made him want to give in just so he could place a so kiss on her mauve lips.

         "…Whatever, she's dead now."  Reno turned from her touch coldly, although his blood was warmer than usual and it wasn't the booze.

         Tifa took her hand and placed it on his cheek gently, she turned his glance back to her. 

         "…It doesn't mean she doesn't love you.  Just because she is dead, she really isn't gone."

         Reno just didn't respond, he just took in her soft touch closing his eyes.  He had never felt something so gentle in his life, her grasp was softer than silk.

         "How did she die?" Tifa used another approach to open him up.

         Reno shuttered, she could see his facial expression change quickly.  It darkened so  easily, perhaps all those years as a Turk and the pain he endured had given him two separate personalities.  Two extremes, it made Tifa shudder slightly.

         "It's all my fault…" He then realized what he had done. The words just flew off his tongue and he couldn't take them back. If he was lucky, she wouldn't remember what he had said.  But he couldn't resist saying it, the more she touched him the more vulnerable he was…now that was the booze and perhaps something stronger.

         "…Reno…please…you can trust me…" She was feeling as challenged as him, but she did not want to hold back anymore, "I care about you."

         There it was out, she had finally set it.  All the turmoil they'd been through had created a bond between them, and Tifa found herself realizing that she did in fact give a damn about him.  Her former enemy and now one of the only person she could rely on.

         She had said it and it was a shock to Reno's heart. The little heart that he had left, it made him feel fulfilled. He could see the concern in her eyes,  it stripped down his icy walls with abandon and he couldn't hold back.  This was his opportunity, someone actually fucking cared about him.  If he was sober he was would've walked away in confusion and fear, but he couldn't…

         "…It's nothing.  My dad treated her like shit…and…"

         Tifa softly rubbed her thumb over his cheek bone with a smile.  Electric sparks ignited and made him feel like he was on fire.  She could see the blood of passion rush to Reno's face like a fleeting army.

         "…And one night, he was coming home.  My Mom…" Reno closed his eyes for a moment savoring the girls touch and digging up the painful memories.  The canceled each other out, he supposed.  But her touch was so much more real now. 

         "…She told me take a bath. But I left the water running…and my dad was drunk…"  Reno's eyes shot open, and he looked towards the empty bottle in his hand.  He threw it down to the floor, listening to it crash. It was as if it was burning, he realized that he was in his father's familiar state.

         "Shh…it's okay." Tifa took her free hand, and placed it into the hand that had shattered the bad habit to pieces.

         Reno ran his thumb softly over her hand, he felt a bit calmer after that. He didn't know what he was doing, but he knew that he liked it. He knew that he liked her…

         "…And…he come upstairs….to get at me….and my Mom, she followed? And he threw her, he threw her.  And I watched her fall…" 

         Tifa released both hands and wrapped her arms around him tightly, and Reno fell into her arms naturally. He lay his head on her shoulder, but he did not cry.  His tears were no good, not after all these years.

         "…He wanted me…Not her.  I let her die…I killed her."  He murmured, pressing his lips on the skin of her bare shoulder.

         Tifa pitied him at that moment; she had never imagined that Reno would ever blame himself for anything. He seemed so confident and cold, but it was just a face he had fun on the shroud his past.  Then it hit her,  words that had carelessly flew from her tongue that had rekindled memories they were better left buried in ash, _I bet you would kill your own mother for a drink.  She felt regret swell within her.  How could see be so damn careless? She was bad as he had been._

         "…Reno I didn't mean what I said, I didn't know" Tifa lifted his head from her shoulder, and looked into his eyes.  They were so luminous and enigmatic she felt as if she were getting lost in them.  She did not want to say the words "I'm sorry", afraid it would hurt him more.  What she had said had sufficed, and his eyes agreed.

         "It's not your fault Reno. It was your father's fault. He was a bastard. You can't blame yourself, and you're mother doesn't blame you either. It was his fault, not yours. Do you understand?"

         Reno simply nodded looking down at her.  He had never revealed his past to anyone, in fear of what they might say. But what she had said to him, made an impact. He was thankful.  She was so kind and perfect, although she was her former enemy - he could confide in her.  And at that moment, all he saw was her as he leaned over her.  He closed his eyes, and he still saw her angelic face as his trembling lips landed on her soft mauve tiers in a long awaited kiss…

         Tifa didn't know how to respond, only to return the tender gesture.  She felt Reno's gratefulness flow through the electric embrace.  She felt Reno's hands wrap around her waste, pulling her closer to him.  The long awaited kiss was full of sugar and rum and she forgot his past transgressions. She kissed him only for that moment.

(Author's Note: Well I'm on vacation this week, so when I get home at night I am just itching to write. And so I did, I'm just spitting out these chapters like wild fire.  I sent it to Eve last night and this morning it was in my mail box. Thanks to her for her editing and here-and-there additions! Anyway, Reno and Tifa have finally kissed…after 11 chapters!! Plus, all of your reviews make me want to write more because I see how many people are really reading and enjoying! Thanks!)


	12. A Free Man

"It **came on like a hurricane…**

And **it moved me like a slow dance…**

It pushed me like a tailwind…

And it came **in through the back door…**

And I don't understand

Still I don't understand.

**You're all that I could be**

**And I'm falling on my knees**

Hurricane

**You pulled me out of the past**

**And landed me in today…"  
  
- Hurricane, Natalie Imbruglia**

There was no sun to greet them that morning.  Rolling clouds of solemn grey shrouded the barer of that brilliant light.  They burst with rain over the lush, green landscape that led to Rocket Town. The beads of precipitation hit the window softly, running down to the resting wind shield wipers.  It hardly rained near rocket town, but this was no ordinary day.

       Reno lay in the driver's seat, he had pulled it back after driving it out of Mt. Nibel.  He felt it was time to rest it had been to long without it, and even though he hated to admit it he had grown weary. Eventually he had fallen asleep in the process of contemplating all the confusion swirling around him.  He was in a lax position; his legs spread wide with one hand making a rest for his head, and the other sprawled across his stomach.

       Tifa was in the passenger's seat, curled up in a tight ball as she slept to keep herself warm. Her back was to Reno, a small smile was scribbled on her flawless visage.  Her knees were curled up against her chest and her arms hung over them loosely. Her head softly stirred on the seat, as she continued to dream on.  Reno adjusted his coat when it slid, he had slung it over her to decrease the chill.  She snuggled under it and sighed softly.

       Reno opened his eyes to see her lying besides him.  If he was one to smile he would have as his hand reached out to touch the soft tresses of Tifa's hair.  The sable silk slid in-between his fingers, and he noticed how her head of hair was all the same color: a girl who took pride in her natural state unlike others.

       He let out a sigh as he felt a mist on his face from the pouring rain outside. The windows were cracked open to prevent their suffocation.  He laughed to himself at the strange way someone quick-witted like he thought.  He began thinking of the previous night. He couldn't believe how weak he'd appeared before her, but he'd been a lot weaker in front of her during the journey his mind rationalized.  He hoped she'd forgotten what he had admitted to her, the last thing he wanted was anyone's pity…especially hers.  Pity however didn't seem her style, he suspected she resented it almost as much as he did.  They were both proud people, and her reaction to his emotional outburst had surprised him but not half as much as the depth of the impact it had on him.

       Her response to him eased a burden that he had been carrying since he was 5 years old.  Not even arrogant Reno, could not let that beutiful womans soft words console hims. And it was the truth.  For the first time in his life, he truly appreciated a woman as a person.  He never truly appreciated his mother, only looked down upon her.  But Tifa had comforted him, and although he thought he would have hated it, a part of him enjoyed it...craved it.  He wanted to express his gratitude, but it wasn't his style. Why wouldn't he swallow his fucking pride for just one single moment in time? The answer was easy....his goddamn ego.

       Reno twisted a russet wisp over his forefinger tip and he pressed his thumb against it in an attempt to captivate its silky-smooth feel.  It was as soft as her wet lips. The memory stirred his blood he had enjoyed the embrace they shared, and not just in the physical sense although he had to admit her tough was the most tender and soothing he'd ever experienced.  He had responded to the warmth in her eyes and the gentle heat of her touch in the physical sense.  He'd kissed her.

      It was all he was capable of at the moment.  And after, they held each other in silence for a short while....it was comfortable.  Tifa retreated to slumber, while the electricity of the sudden burst of affection would not allow him to sleep. And so he drove, he drove out of the dreary and dark Mt. Nibel and stopped a few miles before Rocket Town.  It was when the adrenaline rush had subsided, he was able to pull the drivers seat back and retreat to repose.

       The former Turk opened the car door, letting silky  raindrops spray his face.  He recalled Tifa's response to him and almost felt liberated. Reno jumped out of the car hearing the mud splash beneath his feet.  He slammed the door shut hard and he lifted his arms in air.

       "Fuck you…dad." He whispered laying his head back, letting the water trickle down his face and pour into of his mouth. It saturated his spiky hair and his out-worn clothes.

       "…No.  Fuck you Vance.  You are not my fucking father." He smirked to himself.  Now on this rather gloomy morning, he had felt like a changed man thanks to her consolation.  His father was the murderer, he was the scapegoat. His father used him to justify his guilt, just as Reno had used coldness and callousness to justify his.  But the guilt was not totally gone and it would surely return…sooner than he'd hoped.

       "…Reno," spoke the soft voice of she who had risen from her sleep. She stood in the rain as well, she had no care for catching a cold.  The water christened her face like past tears she clutched his oversized coat around her shoulders awkwardly.  She approached him with an odd sort of smile. She did not feel  strange she had remembered everything that had happened the previous evening but she was waiting for his reaction.  He was changeable but she hoped he wouldn't be with her.  Her body couldn't resist coming up behind the enlightened fellow and wrapping her arms around him from the back.  She lay her head on his back gently, she had found her own spot as she curled her body to mold his. 

       Shit… It was obvious that she hadn't forgotten last night.  She was completely into him.  But in a way, he was glad; he enjoyed his tenderness of her touch.  He didn't know how to respond, he patted that hand of hers entwining her fingers with his clumsily. The one that was right on his chest near his heart.  He didn't know what to say, it was time for them to part. However, Tifa was hardly thinking of parting, and something inside of him felt the same way.

       "Wonder what the old man is going to say when he sees me?" He grinned.  He felt his stomache drop as he felt Tifa take her hands away from him rather abruptly.  He didn't understand what had happened? Had he angered her? It never seemed to bother her before. Did his cool response get the best of her this time? He didn't want to do anything to deter her.

       Reno heard the sound of a gun's safety being snapped back.  He felt its cool metal tip up against the back of his head, sliding over his scalp, and parking there.

       "I don't think he's going to say anything." said a dark, cryptic and unfamiliar voice.

       "What the fuck?!"  He grit his teeth unable to move, he felt another gun against the small of his back.  The rain continued to streak down over his body.  He was enraged by the fact these people had managed to track him down after so long, wherever they were from.

       Meanwhile, Tifa was wrestling with her own problems.  One of them had grabbed her from behind, rapping his arms over her chest. She would not have it; she promptly flipped the culprit over. She looked down at him, tanned skin and Mako filled eyes, an ex-soldier no doubt.  He was a stranger, but she hated him none the less.

       "Who are you?"  Tifa spoke as she clenched her fists looking down at the man.  Her knees were bent, ready to stomp on his balls.  He was face up, lying in the mud.

       A woman with short, spiked black hair was clad in a suit and held two guys up to Reno: one up to his back, and the other to the back of his head.  She grinned lightly to Tifa, the masculine woman was obviously envious of her strong and beautiful combination.

       "Make another move and I'll shoot your little boyfriend's head off!" She scoffed looking at a bewildered Tifa.

       Her boyfriend? Reno wasn't her boyfriend, was he? Somehow the words of the cocky bitch pleased her as they did Reno.

       "Stop smiling and get on your knees!" said the Mako eyed man, as he sprung up.  He quickly took a loaded gun from inside his suit jacket.  A jacket that would be stained for eternity, Tifa's new trademark: first she shoved the chocolate cake in the hookers face, now she was tossing bounty hunters in the mud.

       Reno didn't see Tifa smile, but he knew what she was smiling about. Goddamn it…the brat had him preoccupied even at gunpoint. He was planning on making a move when the callous bitch cried out.

       "Make one fucking move, and he won't hesitate to kill her Turk."

       The bitch kept the first gun positioned at the back of Reno's head while she reached for her hand cuffs.  She took Reno's large hands and placed them in the cuffs tightly.  Reno winced feeling the blood circulation cut off in his wrists.

       "Damn you wanna loosen that you ugly bitch?!"  Reno growled, he couldn't believe what was happening to him. He had been caught, by the Paramount or Dio's bounty hunters.  He didn't want to go back to Corel, he was afraid that he would return to his old state.  He didn't know what to do with himself.  Both of them knew, they could get away by the other would be shot dead.  And they didn't know it, but they were each sacrificing their freedoms for the other.

       A steel black van pulled up, it looked like hell run over twice. Another bounty hunter was obviously driving the car, and the bitch tossed Reno in.  There was one more in the back, it was an empty black space.  He tied Reno's feet together and that was the end of that.

       The Mako-eyed hunter was still with Tifa. He had hand cuffed her, as the bitch had done to Reno. He slapped her in the ass, hard. Tifa growled, how dare he offend her in such a way? She was no object.  But there was nothing she could do, if she spit at him or if she tried to run, they would hurt Reno. And she actually cared.

       He flung her into the truck. She didn't land gracefully like Reno, she landed on her face.  She could feel the bruise form on her cheek bone. She'd had gotten worse, but she hated the way she had been treated. She would get even soon enough.

       The Mako-eyed man and the bitch had hotwired Tifa's vehicle.  The two others stood in the front in the van. Reno let out a sigh as the hunter turned the key to the ignition.

       "Fucking dammit!" He growled slamming the back of his head against the shallow steal that was the van's perimeter.  He couldn't believe this shit.  If it wasn't Tifa he would have…

       Tifa just watched him. She had been in such a position before, captured by the Shinra in Junon.  But this was completely new to Reno, he was someone that hardly ever lost.  But it seemed them more he was around her. The more he had become like her. The more they had become like eachother.

       "Don't try any crazy shit. He wants you dead or alive."

       "Whose he? That fuck Dio? Tell him to go get his bikini waxed!" Reno growled, and then he looked to Tifa. He saw the look on her face, and the bruise on her cheek. Rage began to eat away at him.

       "Shh." She whispered, "It's going to be okay." She glanced up at him, she wanted to smile but she couldn't.  Instead she scooted herself over with much effort and leaned her head on his shoulder. Perhaps this was the end.

       "I said shut up Turk!" The driver growled.

       "…That's…" He could bare to say it,  but he knew it was the truth.That was what this sentimental had been about both he and Tifa had to face it.  He leaned in closer to Tifa for support.  And he spoke these words, accepting it: 

       "Ex-Turk."

(Thanks to Eve for polishing again! Also, hoped you liked the quote. There isn't really a hurricane, but the emotions are like a hurricane! Natalie Imbruglia is my favorite artist! 

"It **came on like a hurricane…**

And **it moved me like a slow dance…**

It pushed me like a tailwind…

And it came **in through the back door…**

And I don't understand

Still I don't understand.

_Okay over here…hurricane is the emotions came like a hurricane  you know you know it was coming but it was sudden.  It came in through the back door, like a surprise. __Reno__ and Tifa are a uncanny combination._

**You're all that I could be**

**And I'm falling on my knees**

_ Okay, here __Reno__ could have the potential of being someone better like Tifa. And he sorta feels bad, but he's __Reno__ LoL._

Hurricane

**You pulled me out of the past**

**And landed me in today…"**

_This is just literal. She helped him out of the past and to face reality.  
  
_

Anyway, did you notice the way that they slept.  It is a reflection of they're personalities. I hope this chapter wasn't crappy I have so much stress gah! But not too much lol!  Wait until you see what happens in the next chapter, you will just die! I hope none of you were expecting it! Ahh can't wait to write it, sorry this didn't come out sooner I was preoccupied for writing a scholarship essay about The Fountainhead, not like I'm winning but anyway! Thanks for the reviews! Bye Bye – Christina)


	13. A Tainted Reflection

"Against my will I stand beside my own reflection."

-Crawling, Linkin Park__

_Ex-Turk?  It was a milestone; a place he wouldn't have dared to tread if she was not holding his hand.  If it were a few days of go, his response would have been something on the order of __I'm a fucking Turk and you know it. But it wasn't, he had somehow changed.  Nothing huge, but slight enough to have given her hope.  Tifa smiled with some contentment; if her surroundings were different she would have been able to fully enjoy her conquest.  She had burnt through a barrier, as cold as Reno. As the car peeled away abruptly, she had been parted from him.  She turned her head a bit, just to catch a short glimpse of his shadow-draped face. _

            "It's going to be okay."  She spoke quietly, so the two in the front seats would not hear her.  But she knew Reno too well; he was probably harboring some odious feelings towards her at that moment.  It was impossible to imagine he even liked her at that moment. But as she continued to analyze him, as many women do, she knew she was wrong.  If he had felt that way, he would have figured out a way to save _only himself.  But he didn't and that is what mattered._

            Reno turned to look at her, she lay on her back.  The only light that came from there, shone through the grime covered windows.  The front seats were too high, and hardly emitted any light from the front window. _Always so damn optimistic… He complained to himself.  He always tried to find some fault with women, and that was her gravest – __not too bad, huh?.  He just didn't want her to be perfect, for he was far from it.  A tiny flame burst inside of him, somehow he regretted not escaping these scoundrels and saving her.  But she and he both knew, it was Reno that needed __saving._

            "Once we get there, I'll kick these two's asses.  I'll figure out a way."  He muttered, looking down as his eyes trailed over his lithe legs and he looked at the straw rope that bound his feet together, leaving his ankles Eskimo kissing.

            She smiled in the dark, trusting him.  She'd been so damn gullible in the past, confiding in too many people.  But for the first time, she thought she was trusting the right person.  She shivered a bit as she felt the van's cool metal floor touch her bear back (mid-drift).  She laid on her back, and she looked at the ceiling. It looked as if, someone had taken a rag, thrown it in mud, and wiped the top with it.  She wrinkled up her nose, this van was either really cheap or seriously stolen.  Probably a combination of the two?

            "Who are these guys?" 

            Reno attempted to look upon her unfortunately; she was hard to find in the darkness.

            "They're…bounty hunters. Probably from Gold Saucer or the Paramount, Dio probably hired them to get me and his money back."

            "So they're like Turks?"

            "In their own half-ass way, but the Turks had class.  They're probably getting paid high prices, but money can't buy it."  Reno grinned in satisfaction. He did have class as Turk.  He recalled Wutai, Shinra had called him on his PHS.  They had told him to find Cloud, while he was right in front of his face.  He wasn't on duty, and he let Cloud slide by.  He didn't know if that was even considered class, but he sure as hell honored himself for it.

            "Are they going to put us in jail?" Tifa smiled to herself, he had used Turks past tense once again.

            Reno slumped down a bit; he wanted to move closer to her.  He hated to whisper, but it was all he could do. He could hardly support himself to move, since his wrists were bound. The wall was his only friend.

            "No." He muttered lower, "They'll hand us over to whoever is paying them." He could have repeated who he thought the commissioner was, but he had already said it.  He found repetitive people annoying.  No wonder why Elena and his personalities had always clashed.

            "But after we find that out, I won't let them get that far."  He added.

            "I know you will." She smiled in the dark.

            It was exactly was the fiery ex-Turk wanted to hear. Reno loved compliments, even indirect ones. He knew that he was going to give them both vindications: at any cost.

            It had been nightfall by the time they reached their destination. Reno had heard the screeching as the twin knobs of the back doors twisted, the bounty hunters threw the doors opened.  Reno blinked, then squinted taking in the piercing lights that shot through the back of the van in that instant.  His eyes had been in the dark for far too long, it was hard for him to take all multifaceted colors in.  There were thousands of them coming from the towering buildings above.

            Reno was thrust unto the street by the driver.  He saw the usual Eastern patrons past, the same he had seen the day he had departed from here.  One man in particular stood apart from the spoiled wives and common patrons.  He was intoxicated, but of a higher class, his black tie was unraveled.  A young woman was pulling on it, she was nibbling on his ear and talking dirty. That girl really got around town.  It was Tifany the blow job that started it all.  Yet he was just many of the men in suits with jeweled escorts clinging to him.  He opened his eyes to take the entire city.  Welcome back to the cruel planet of Corel.

            Reno could hardly support himself, as he looked at the building before him.  His stood on his feet, as his ankles touched, but he would never fall…again.  The Paramount was written in ruby lit letters.  He grumbled to himself, as a robust man in a black shirt came over to him, swinging his thin frame over his shoulder.

            "What the fuck?!"  He grumbled, as he tried to look back at Tifa. She was still in the van.

            "Reno!" She cried, not for help, but she did not want him to leave her.

            He couldn't kick or punch. He was bound by the ropes and he had hated every moment of it.

            "The boss wants to see you."  It was the same plaster-haired bitch from before.  She had followed the robust man, he was huge.  Reno felt a weight on his back as the man's arm strapped over him, keeping him down.

            Reno growled.  All he could think about was what they were going to do to Tifa.  He hissed, and a wad of spit flew out of his mouth right onto the bitch's face.

            "You are fucking a man."

            The wiped her sleeve over her face unaffected.  "You will eat those words, boy."

            **_Boy?  Reno was a man. He was sure of it._**

            He attempted to struggle, and he couldn't look back at Tifa.  He headed into the Paramount, escorted by the muscle man.  The bitch walked behind them. 

            "Bet you two are you just dying to fuck.  See who's manlier than the other."

            The man grunted and the bitch ignored him. What would the arrogant son of a bitch know about anything?

            He could hear the casino's clinging around him. People letting out cries of defeat, others releasing cries of victory.  It was so tempting. He had missed the game, and he knew he was going to feel that way. If only he could bet the 5 dollars in his pocket, he'd be a millionaire.

            They boarded the elevator; it was clear and looking over the beautiful and booming city.  It was no longer a prison; there was one in the west.  It was not desert prison, it was a plane building draped in an ebony blanket.  He wondered if they would bring him there. But above that, he wondered what was going to happen to_…her._

            The Shinra building had had a clear elevator, but not nearly as large and as beautiful as this. It over looked Midgar, and this place was no comparison.  Midgar have been completely jade (and jaded) and covered in dark clouds. This place was bright, luminous, and rich. At least the better half…

            They had finally made there way to the top floor.  They stepped off of the elevator, a red velvet carpet led to a single room.  It was probably the boss's sweet, was Dio up there with him?  Reno was convinced Dio was gay. Reno didn't hate all gay people, just Dio.  In fact, he loved lesbians.  What straight, male pervert doesn't adore lesbians?  But gay men, they were okay.  Reno didn't mind them much, as long as they didn't make a pass at him.  In fact, they were some of the best gamblers around.  But they weren't as good as him, no one was.  He was an egotist.

            But he wasn't the only egotist in the room, as the three had entered it.  He continued to think of Tifa, but now he was concerned with his own affairs.  The room and dark, and Reno could feel an eerie breeze blow over him.

            "Throw him in the chair." Said the thundering voice of a man that sat at the before them desk, his back was turned.  All Reno could see the chair's thousand dollar navy cushioning.

            The robust man did exactly as ordered, flinging Reno unto the chair.  Reno grunted at the mistreatment. Had he ever treated any of his captives this badly? No. Tseng wouldn't let him.

            "Are you aware that you have coast this casino and Dio, the owner of Goldsaucer, millions of Gil?" the man spoke calmly; it was almost intimidating how calm he was.  A million was probably one gil to him. Rich fuck.  He hated him already, not even knowing him.

            "Fuck you!" Reno lashed out at him.

            He simply ignored him.  Reno was nothing.  "Where's the other one?" 

            The bitch nodded and began to speak. "It was his girlfriend sir.  We are going have her put away."

            The man began to laugh. In a moment he had changed.  His laugh was cold, and familiar. Reno didn't know who he was, but he knew he was caste from the mold of malevolence.

"Oh his girlfriend…"

            The man turned around. In an instant, Reno could feel his world spinning in circles. That face, that hard, horrible face. It was the face of a merciless murderer.  His skin had become wrinkled, and his hair had turned gray, but one thing remained and it was that sinister smile. He had hated it all of the years he had spent beneath him.

            "Were you planning on killing her too?"

            Memories flooded his mind, as well as hatred he had harbored for all of these years.  He began to become infuriated.  He felt the blood rush to his head, he wanted to launch out of the chair and attack him. He wanted revenge.

            "What you don't recognize the man that gave you life?"

            He was speechless, the rage consumed him. It was eating away at him. He was engulfed; he was drowning in the detestation.  Because he knew that he had taken after him.  No matter how he tried to avoid it. They had both craved the same things, he was just waiting for him to fall. He couldn't swallow it all; he felt his knees knock together weakly from the aggravation.  Oh how he had abhorred that face: **The face of his father.**

(Author's Note: Well, bet you're surprised now aren't you! I hope you were! I tried not to give it away. I will really describe how he's feeling in the next chapter!  I was going to make it longer, but I didn't wasn't in the mood for so much description. Just felt like getting to the point, yah know? Wasn't in the mood for too much fluff.

Anyway, sorry this chapter took so long to come out.  I wrote it a while ago, but I sent it to Eve and she had tons of essays to write so I corrected it and polished it up.  We were on the phone and we talked about it some. Unfortunately, this chapter doesn't have her magic touch.  Hope you guys like it!  I didn't want to keep you waiting anymore LoL!

Did you get the quote? He was like his father, but Tifa helped him get out of it.  That's why its called Reflections of Reno. Because it could be the reflection of his dad, or the reflections…like his thoughts.

Btw, the whole thing with the gay people – hope no one is offended! I love gay people, but I know from experience what a guy like Reno would think of that.  But I softened it up, Eve said people would have gotten offended. Hope no one does, because I love gay guys especially they do the best hair and makeup! And I really wanted to become a makeup artist, but my parents won't let me roar.

I can't believe I reached the 101 review mark! Thanks so much! I know some of them were me, but hey number is a number! LoL I thought I had a lot of reviews when I wrote my FF9 fic! Thanks so much!

  
Also, I've been stressed out about college!  Ahh! Grazie Dio! Anyway, better post this! Hopefully will have the next chapter up soon!)


	14. Bars, Blades, Steel Cells and Suites

"**I almost fell into that hole in your life  
And you're not thinking about tomorrow  
****'Cause you were the same as me  
But on your knees"**

-Black Balloon, Goo Goo Dolls

       Reno attempted to speak but the ability seemed to  have escaped him. Words were not need however, his facial expression told Vance all that he needed to know.   The torrent of emotions swirling within him was printed all over his face, scarred on his cheek.  The faded mark of  the Gin bottle remained permanently etched on Reno's face.  But that wound was far from only skin deep.

         His father had barged into his life.  He flung him back into the past he had attempted to escape.  Just when his life was about to turn around, when he could look at himself and see a new man - he saw his reflection looking back at him the same old scarred and confused man who had been irreponsible enough to drink himself into this trouble.  He was an echo of another man, his father

         Then there was also the figure that always loomed behind him. The figure was his father, an image that haunted him for all of his days.  He was so busy abhorring him; he was ignoring the indisputable truth that he had become just like him.  He vied for success, and when he had lost it he turned to anything to would dilute the harsh truth that was his reality. 

         "Why the fuck, are you here?" Reno finally allowed himself to stammer.  The words escaping his thorat were almost painful.

         Vance tapped the tips over his fingers over the desk.  He smiled at his success and began to drown in his thoughts.  After his wife had died, thanks to the boy (it was what he had told himself everyday. It was the only way he could possibly live with himself.  The man was the shit under Reno's shoe, but in truth, he did love his mother.), he still had the house to himself.  The authorities questioned his actions, but he had told them that his wife had fell down the stairs. The authorities were a bit skeptical, but they really didn't care.  They worked for Shinra, and this guy was an ex-employee.  They didn't want any aggression, they let it go.

         Vance had no way of finding a job, but he had always had an interest in gambling.  His innocent wife had kept his desires under control, but now that she was gone he turned his basement into an underground game room.  Gambling was illegal in Midgar, in fact no where on the Planet had gambling actually been aloud.  It was to be permitted on Cosmo Canyon, but the inhabitants preferred science to slot machines.

         At first, it was just a local fad.  People from the neighborhood would flock there, and Vance would make ends meet.  But soon, it became a bit of a craze.  People from all sectors of Midgar came to try their luck.  The risk was intoxicating to them.  It was unbelievably desirable.

         Of course, such bliss never did last long. The Shinra found out.  Vance was taking money that should have been spent of their tax-stamped goods were being spent in some ex-guards basement.  Dio was vexed solely by the fact that the Midgarians preferred hard gil over GP.  The two combined forces and shut Vance down.  He made a new life in Corel Prison.

         He collected all of the gil he could there.  He never wanted to race Chocobos, he was never any good at it.  Strategy was his talent, and he was moving up.  Even Dyne wanted a piece of him, but Vance was untouchable.  He held everyone's precious belongings in his hands.  When the Shinra fell, and Corel began mining again most of the jail birds became miners. Very flew fled, all they knew was a criminal life style.

         Vance pawned all of the items he had saved and bought his own small hotel.  His hotel complete with a Casino.  His place was the most preferred in all of the land.  Many others copied his trend, but they were no match. He was ahead of them all.  The more money he made, the bigger his place got.  He turned his hotel into the mother of them all: The Paramount. 

         "Answer me…Vance."

         Vance never followed Reno much.  He tried to forget him, but the frail image of a tiny boy was always in the back of his mind. Whenever he saw a pair of shocking blue eyes, he saw Reno.  But his blame on the boy had turned him even colder.  The Corel prison had frozen him over. He had to be tough, or die instead.  

         Vance had seen Reno's face.  Many of the people in that prison had been caught by the Turks. He remembered the first time he saw it.  A man had put Reno and Tseng's faces on a dart board, and tossed darts at them.  In a rage, he took the picture.  He looked down at his boy in disdain; he had made it farther than him.  It was as if they were in competition.  He ripped it in half, putting Reno in his pocket.  He was applauded; the criminals thought Vance was tearing it for the same reason as them.

         "Let's just say I made it farther than you boy."  He looked down at him.  He was his son, but he was his scapegoat.  All of these years forged a line between them - And neither cared to cross it.  Reno's glittering blue eyes were filled with venom, his jaw firmly clenched.  If he wasn't restrained Vance knew Reno would have killed him with his bare hands.  In a way, Vance felt bad for what had happened.   The boy looked so much like his moth, the same delicate features, although Reno's of course were more masucline and chiseled he  owned the same innocent and yet wild look.  So decieveing, Reno was far from innocent. He brusehd these thoughts off, the boy meant nothing, he wasn't his only offspring. He was rich, swimming in filth and gil. He got laid, but not as much as Corneo.

         "I am a man, and you are a murderer." He had said it, slowly and dangerously.  The propulsion of his words hit his father in the heart. They were words that he wouldn't have been able to say, without her.

         Vance would never be able to let his feelings show.  He knew it was the truth, but he would never allow himself to see it that way.  He didn't want to.

         "I wanted you, not your mother as you well remember."

         Reno shut his eyes for a moment. He could see his mothers face, so innocent and beautiful.   A completely lovely complexion, one that would be forever intangible.  He could feel the guilt begin to grow inside of him, but then he saw Tifa beside her. Tifa…she let him see the light.  She held his hand, flung him into the present. He was grateful.

         "I'm more of a man than you'll ever be."

         It was the truth.  

         Vance did not want to elaborate. He didn't want to bicker, it would be worste to dwell over past thoughts. He could no longer look upon him.  

         "Take him away."

         Tifa remained strapped beside the Mako eyed man that had taken her.  He didn't talk much; his eyes were fixated on the road. She wondered about his origins - So many of the Corel authorities had eyes full of Mako - even the man who had shot Reno.  Mako eyed men were looked down upon because they were of the Shinra.  Mako was seen as an abuse to the planet, and anyone with Mako filled eyes were shunned, looked upon with fear, hate, or mockery - which is why they made such great cops.

         However, this man was no policeman. He was a bounty hunter.  He had a dark complexion, and jet black hair. He was actually quite handsome, but he refused to speak to her.  She stood back in her chair sighing.

         "Where are we going?" She whispered in her gentle nature.  It was a desperate attempt to get him to like her, only to let her go. So then she could promptly beat the crap out of him.

         "Nowhere," he muttered. And she thought Rude was laconic. 

         Tifa glanced through the car window.  They were approaching a huge, unkempt building. It was completely dark, bars on each window. It was Dio's New Corel Prison. When the people of Corel decided on a revival they guaranteed Dio a prison so he would have somewhere to put whoever he saw fit.  So this was what she had gotten for helping Reno? The rest of her life in jail.

         The Mako eyed man stopped the vehicle abruptly.  He got out of the car, and tossed Tifa over his shoulder. She didn't even put up a fight. She couldn't.  Her wrists and ankles were still tied, if she tried to wiggle she would still be helpless.  She closed her eyes tightly as they entered the prison, it scared her.

         There were no questions asked as the Mako eyed hunter walked past the guard. Tifa looked upon him sadly as she was carried past him. There was no pity there in the darkness. As they entered, she could hear the cries over the prisoners.  Banging and clanging against the bars, knowing that they would never leave.  The desert prison was better; at least they would have been able to move around.

         She was tossed into an open cell. She felt loneliness come over her at that moment. She looked up to the see the man's Mako eyes shine in the darkness, as he shut the metal bars before her.  She weakly slumped back against the brick wall.  She felt helpless she hated it.  So many times had life rendered her helpless, how could she overcome anything if her defenses were always knocked down.

         But the real reason she hated this prison was because she knew she would never see Reno again.  She thought about him. He was a name and face that she had hated for many years in her life.  But now those cruel eyes had softened and turned into the source of something else besides malice.  They  gave her a sort of comfort, one that she had never known.  It burned warm inside of her, not with pain as it had been with Cloud, but with pleasure and peace. She longed for his touch, the soft kiss of his lips, to feel the gentle outline of his scar beanth her finger tips.  She closed her eyes tightly, as a single tear rolled down her cheek.  She wasn't ashamed of them, they were not tears forged in weakness anymore.

         "Reno…" She whispered, as the tear reached her lips filling in the cracks.

         She recalled a promise.  It was one that Cloud had made to her by the well many years ago in Nibelheim. He promised to save her if she were ever in trouble.  Tifa never truly felt saved by him, but perhaps Reno would be able to fulfill that promise and in doing so finally mend what had shattered inside of her.  She shivered in the cold damp air of the cell, and curled her body to conserve heat.  Her hands reste against her heart trying to use the blaze he created as a source warmth.  She cried herself into a restless sleep thinking of his eyes, and the promises of hate and love she and others had made and broken.  While images of flaming aqua orbs and soft tender lips plagued her with peace, one question sought to deny her any serenity. Why does anyone make promises?  It asked, and Tifa didn't know the answer, she just prayed that unspoken vows were stronger than those thoughtlessly blurted out.  She sank into the cold and dark praying, hoping, and pleading for that one thing to be so.

         Reno on the other hand, had received much more comfortable accommodations.  It paid to be the boss's son. He was put into a top floor suite.  There was a king sized bed, a balcony, and the room was set in beige.  The guard stood outside of the door, leaning against it. He was half asleep, sipping his coffee nonchalantly.  Vance had let them untie Reno because there was no way for him to escape. He was several stories in the air. But he knew there had to be a way.

         He sat on the plush bed for a moment. He had to hand it to the bastard; the stuff here was top quality.  He wanted to retreat to slumber.  However, he knew this was only temporary. They were doing this so he would be no where near Tifa.  Reno stretched out his legs, he rolled his wrists. He felt mobile again.

         He sighed. At least he could take a damn piss in this place. He made his way over to the bathroom, furnished in marble and tile. It was just lovely, a heaven and a prison.  Reno made his way over to the toilet, throwing up the seat and unzipping his pants.  As he was about to whip Reno junior out, he glanced over his shoulder at the complimentary razor blade on the sink counter. How fucking dumb are these people?

         Reno zipped up his pants. He would leave the urine release for another date.  He quickly picked up the razor, running the rough of his thumb over its soft rubber.

         And now, the ploy of course - the sick prisoner routine. How could the guard let the boss's son go through an illness without giving him some sort of assistance?  He ran to the suite's door and pounded on it incessantly. 

         "Help…I'm so sick."  Could you see it in your mind? Someone as cool as Reno, it was quite unbelievable. There was no response. He let out a sigh, it would be necessary for him to raise his voice.

         "HELP DAMN YOU!" He gagged, pounding on the door. He threw himself against it brutally.

         Fortunately, the guard was no stickler.  And so the foolish guard, let his guard down and entered the room.  Little did he know that step would be his last.  He let out a sigh stepping on the soft carpeting and looked around for Reno.  Reno lunged at him from behind the door with his trust self made blade in his hand.

         Does this fuck deserve to die?  Reno didn't know if he should kill again, but he would have to be merciless.  If he let him go, he would shoot him.  He was forced to take his life.  Reno took the blade and slid it across the guard's dewy-skinned throat.  The blood came rushing from the wound. The guard's eyes rolled into the back of his head, and he quickly slumped down unto the floor.

         Reno watched, as the man's coffee flew from his hands and stained the beige carpeting. What a pity, he mused as he spit on it. The man stood as an example. They touched Reno, they would have to pay. This man exerted his willpower. Reno stripped off the man's uniform and put it on himself.  It smelt of sweat and old cologne.  Reno felt he should have taken Aramis*' approach and said a prayer for the man's soul, Tifa had that affect on him.  He did nothing wrong, did he?  Yes. He imprisoned him. He kept him from Tifa.

         Reno took the man's sunglasses from his pocket and masked his eyes.  Those eyes were trademarks and if anyone recognized them, he would be caught.  He casually walked down the hall, nodding to the people passing by.  He decided not to take the elevator, there were cameras. He preferred not to be seen.  

         He had reached the lobby, he took in the fresh scent of freedom. No one questioned him there, he could hear the money be tossed about. He craved the game, as he stepped out of that hotel.  But he left there clean - leaving the past and the Paramount behind him.

(Author's Note: GOod news, Eve is back! She added tons of stuff to the part about Tifa and how she felt about Reno – she's way into romance, I just wanted to show you how good she is:

         But the real reason she hated this prison was because she knew she would never see Reno again.  She thought about him. He was a name and face that she had hated for many years in her life.  **But now those cruel eyes had softened and turned into the source of something else besides malice.  They  gave her a sort of comfort, one that she had never known.  It burned warm inside of her, not with pain as it had been with Cloud, but with pleasure and peace. She longed for his touch, the soft kiss of his lips, to feel the gentle outline of his scar beanth her finger tips.  She closed her eyes tightly, as a single tear rolled down her cheek.  She wasn't ashamed of them, they were not tears forged in weakness anymore.**

         "Reno…" She whispered, as the tear reached her lips filling in the cracks.

         She recalled a promise.  It was one that Cloud had made to her by the well many years ago in Nibelheim. He promised to save her if she were ever in trouble.  Tifa never truly felt saved by him, but perhaps Reno would be able to fulfill **that promise and in doing so finally mend what had shattered inside of her.  She shivered in the cold damp air of the cell, and curled her body to conserve heat.  Her hands reste against her heart trying to use the blaze he created as a source warmth.  She cried herself into a restless sleep thinking of his eyes, and the promises of hate and love she and others had made and broken.  While images of flaming aqua orbs and soft tender lips plagued her with peace, one question sought to deny her any serenity. Why does anyone make promises?  It asked, and Tifa didn't know the answer, she just prayed that unspoken vows were stronger than those thoughtlessly blurted out.  She sank into the cold and dark praying, hoping, and pleading for that one thing to be so.**

She has an awesome style! I want her to write a fanfic sooooo badly. 

Email her: Angel70430@aol.com make her write a fanfic...anyway, 

*Aramis is the musketeer, from the three musketeers he is the holy one.

This chapter wasn't going to come out so soon, it was basically a rough draft when I sent it to Eve, but she fixed it up. So I decided not to rewrite it and post as is – but not before giving her the credit she deserves! You can tell which parts I wrote and which parts she added because our styles are different. She did an awesome job!! *pouts* I have bad allergies and my writing was kinda crappy for this chapter. It would have been shit if it weren't for her.

Also, archiving! If anyone wants to archive my stuff email me first because then I'll give you my real name and Eve's too because she is the 'co-author':

Promise the next chapter will be kick ass as soon as this damn cold goes away!!)


	15. My Gil, My Heart

**I'm on a sentimental journey into sight and sound**

**Of no return and no looking back or down**

**A conscientious objector to the was that's in my mind**

Well leaving in the lurch and** I'm taking back what's mine**

- Green Day, Castaway

         As the immoral Corel breeze rustled through Reno's hair, he could not get the image of his father out of his mind.  His deep eyes penetrated his heart down to his soul.  He had grown old, but his same fucked up foundation remained.  The feelings of hatred were mutual between the two. It was obvious to the ex-Turk as he continued to make his way to the other end of the city.

         What irked him most about Vance was his position. The fact that he had soared up the lines of success irritated him more than he could express.  He wanted what he had, he wanted achievement.  He wanted to reside over the land as its king. If his father was king, than he was a prince.  But he was not his "true" father. He was not the same man that had held him in his arms after he was born. This man was a replacement: someone that had been deteriorated by the Shinra.  This man was Claudius, and Reno was Hamlet. It was best for him to overthrow. He would have to save his father from his greed. So he could inherit it.  There was the ever present Reno arrogance and selfish nature surfacing again,  it didn't take long before the real Reno came back.

         Vance was a monster corrupted by greed, he had looked at his son, the boy he had cast out so young and hardly said anything to him.  What words he had said were colder and sharper than ice.  Vance was a man who refused to live with his own guilt, he put Reno in his stead.  He had haunted Reno all of his life, like his ever present shadow Vance had always been at Reno's heels torturing him. He was a murderer. He killed his mother, and he poured the guilt over a little boy.  But that memory had washed a way. It was replaced by a memory of a beautiful woman who had told him the truth.  A woman who took the facts, stated them, and held him for a while. Tifa, he would never make her regret those words.  For once he would stop thinking of himself, he pushed down that familiar desire for power and concentrated on what her eyes looked like and how her lips felt to keep the old him dormant if he could.

         He continued on his way. He always had a distinct walk.  His father stood in his memory with his spine completely erect, Reno walked with his spin curved a bit and his shoulders rolled forward.  He felt uncomfortable in the guard uniform, but if he was heading toward the prison he would keep it on.  It was serving as his identity.  He reached his hand in his pocket, feeling around for the man's wallet.  He glanced down at the picture of the guard. They looked nothing alike, but Reno would be able to pull it off. He was a Tu.._.ex-Turk._

         But there was something else in that wallet, behind his new identification.  It shone like green and smelt like greed...it was gil.  It was the sweet scent of 20 gil. Not a huge amount, but it was enough for him to play with. He turned his head; he was in the middle of his mother-ship. An gambler's heaven, he was in West Corel. There was a Casino on every turn.

         "What's one game?" He muttered to himself.  Tifa was in the back of his mind now, but he had nothing to offer her. He would try his luck, just one time…he couldn't resist the temptation.

         The hotel was called "Casa Denaro."  It was a piece of shit compared to the Paramount.  The class in there was completely nonexistent.   A few men in rags and a few men in drag - and yet they were all the same.  They all played the same games, black jack a one or one card draw. There were a few old bags at the slot machines. They never won big. Reno scrutinized every soul there. It wasn't bright in here; the interior was mostly furnished in brown.

         The sight of these soar losers invigorated Reno.  He watched them slam their hands on the table.  Some of them whined, some of them resorted to tears. He loved it. So much, that every problem had left him. It was just him and the game.

         He took in the smell of the gil around him and he approached the closest one-card-draw table. It was the most popular game in all of Corel. It was simple, and the people loved simplicity. Reno's preferred poison had always been blackjack. He would play it in the slums as a boy.

         Yet tonight, he was in a rush. He would keep it simple he had decided.  His brilliant eyes shot straight at the dealer as he slammed the 20 gil on the table. His hand slowly slid off of the bill, because he didn't want to let go.

         "Hit me."

         The dealer nodded to him.  This man had no tag. He had no name and know identity.   Did he even know who he was?  Nah, the hotel was too goddamned cheap.

         He placed a card in front of Reno face down and did the same for himself.  He nodded to Reno as they both turned over their cards. Reno jumped back as he saw what he had received. The Queen of Hearts, a pretty little lady with long brown hair.  Reno's eyes widened and realization finally struck him. What on the planet was he doing in this dump, when she was probably locked up in a cell somewhere? What kind of asshole was he?  At that moment he hated himself for his ignorance and greedy notions.

         He shook his head, not looking back.  He had run from the Casino, without even knowing that he had won.

         The cigar's ashes dropped over the carpet's sanguine stains.  He had always enjoyed cigars; they made him feel as if he was held in a higher esteem.  As he walked down the hall to see his son, he almost felt an ounce of pity for him.  But as he looked down at the massacred man lying on the rug, with his neck thrashed he thought again.

         He was right to blame Reno for Delia's death. Reno was a cold bastard, and he had created him. He was spawn from his own seed. Yet, when the boy had cheated him out of millions of gil he knew it was time to take his revenge.  No one makes Vance look like a fool.

         "…Shall I send a party out sir?"

         It was time for him to settle the score.  He did blame Reno for anything that knocked him off of his course, but when Reno had called him the murderer. He knew that he had finally realized the truth.  He would hate to have his reputation scorned. He could find a more than good lawyer, but the point was as long as Reno was alive. There was someone to tell him that he was the one who had killed his wife. It was his hands that had thrust her down those stairs. And he just couldn't be reminded of it.

         "…No. I'll take care of it."

         Tifa sat in her cell with her knees cradled against her chest.  She could feel the cool brick against her back. A soft breeze blew through the barred up window and caressed her cheeks.  So many spontaneous thoughts were going through her mind at that moment but they were all about the same person.

         She believed that Reno had betrayed her.  It was her only logic.  In her heart, she couldn't believe it but her common sense was telling her otherwise. Unfortunately, as she stood in that cell she pondered away.

         She longed for him. She longed for his soft lips. She longed for his almost gentle touch, in a million years she had never dreamed that Reno the snide and coarse Turk could be so tender.  Her ears even ached for his sly remark. She closed her eye lids recalling their journey together, every step, every fight, and every little smile he gave her.  She first saw him begging her for help and she was merciless. But foolishly, she helped him. He was hurt, and she almost pitied him.

         Tifa had drawn up events in her mind. She had foolishly thought it was Reno who had been attracted to Aeris and not Tseng.  Was she doing that purposely? Yes. She was trying to ward off the amounting affection she was feeling for him.  She was ready to run, but he wouldn't let her out his sight.

         When she had encountered Cloud again, she resented Reno even more. But his words almost comforted her. She could no longer deny that the sarcastic bastard was growing on her. She saw how he tried to reason her rejection; she loved every moment of it. He did something no one else, no man for that matter had ever done, he put her high up above others.  She'd always felt second best until that moment, maybe someone would put her first in their eyes now.  She could only pray her feeling of doom was wrong and her heart was right.

         And then, there was the climax of the journey.  The part where Reno had finally poured himself out to her, they were both intoxicated but it was a milestone.  She would have never thought that someone as cold as him would be haunted by such memories. Remorse was something she didn't think he would possibly be capable of, but it was more than remorse it was a needy vulnerability that matched her own. And then, they shared a long awaited kiss. It was a kiss full of pleasure and sweet as rum, as their emotions intertwined in a sensual dance.

         She hoped to whatever deity there was that he hadn't betrayed her.  Because: when she heard his name her heart leapt with joy. When she felt his touch, there was a tingle up her spine.  When he kissed her lips she felt an electric pulse shoot through her psyche. The very sight of him was her only rapture. This was not only desire, it was something true. It was a feeling of substance, something she thought she had known but truly hadn't because this was a million times more enthralling than anything she had felt for Cloud. It was love, real love.

         "…I'm here from the Paramount. I've got to bring the prisoner."

         It was the voice that she had been longing to hear - A deep voice, full of crafty confidence. She smiled in the darkness, knowing that her savior had come.

         She had gotten it all wrong. It wasn't Cloud who was to save her. It wasn't Cloud was to make her feel whole.  It was Reno all the while.

         "Here's the key. She's in the third cell to the right."

         She heard his footsteps. They were soft and determined; she could hear the soft clamping of his boots against the concrete of the jailhouse floor.

         Reno was finally there. He looked down at her. He could see the pure joy in her eyes. She was so filled to the brim with happiness she was overflowing. He felt that she needed him saw it in his eyes and he liked that feeling. He liked being needed because he needed her to, this mutual longing had finally been quenched and together they were strong. He had been a fool, but he was here to change everything. He promised himself he would never hurt her out of selfish desire, he swore that as he turned the thin key in its hole.

         Tifa looked up at him with eyes of adoration. She couldn't say his name because her heart was beating so quickly and it froze her throat. Never, had she ever thought she would be so happy to see Reno. But she was more than happy she was ecstatic. She wanted to freeze this moment (not the situation), the way he looked down at her. She felt that he wasn't here out of obligation. He was here because he cared and that meant the world.

         The key turned quickly, making a few clanging sounds.  Then, Reno placed his hands on the bar doors and pushed them aside violently. He didn't know what had come over him. They had merely been parted for a number of hours, but he couldn't hold himself back.  He practically threw himself at her, cradling her in a tight embrace.

         Reno pressed his lips upon Tifa's hard. He could feel her trembling slightly in his arms. The passion and longing that he had for her poured through his lips into her heart. He wanted her to feel that, because he was horrible at words. He had never felt such a feeling before.  He did not only want her in bed, he wanted her in his heart. He wanted to keep her there, nestled safely in his care for the rest of his life not only as a lover but as an equal who he trusted.  It had been so damn long since he had trusted, and that menial surrender felt like a hallow heaven.

         Tifa felt tears pour down her face he kissed her. Tifa had never been kissed in such a manner before with such passion and yet such gentleness. The kiss took its toll on her, gripping unto her emotions. She could hardly contain herself and so the tears came warm and exhilarating. They were tears of joy, streaming down her face. She had been kissed before but this was the kiss she was waiting all of her life: The kiss of true love.

         It seemed as though there lips were locked for hours, but they were only kissing for a moment. Reno was disguised as a guard, and he wanted to get her out of there unharmed. He let go of her reluctantly, and placed his hand on her face.  His thumb softly brushed over her cheek bone as she nuzzled his palm.  Her face glowed with such ardent beauty; she looked upon him with such emotion that it made his cold heart swell. If he had to choose, he would stare at her forever. She was gorgeous in her essence.

         "Are you okay?" He murmured lowly.  It was so simple but so filled with concern and protectiveness. That was not what he had wanted to say, but it was all he could let out.

         Tifa on the other hand could not hold back. She had to let him know what she felt for  him.

         "Reno…"

         The bored guard in the background was oblivious to the whole affair. He looked straight ahead of him, to see a figure in the darkness.

         "I…"

         The figure made his way into the light. The light wisped over the man's silver pistol. He had a sleek grin on his face, as he pulled the trigger.

         "…love..."

         The bullet made a daring escape and penetrated the guard's chest.  He was dead instantly, and the cold man walked past him without a care. The sound of rung through the entire jail, except for that cell.  The two were so enraptured in their emotions; they ignored everything but each other.

         "…you."

         Reno winced as he heard the gun shot.  And the man who had fired was hovering over the couple.  He quickly kicked Reno to the side shoving him against the wall.

         Tifa looked up to see the man before her. He was behind them both. He stood tall, she had never set eyes on him before in her life. He pointed the pistol down aiming it at the young girl. He would make it even as he aimed his gun.

         "And I loved your mother."

         He pulled the trigger, sending the bullet at Tifa's exposed stomach.

(Sorry for keeping you guys waiting! I kind of new what i wanted to happen, I made the end laconic for a reason. Because the actions were happening so quickly. I will elaborate in the next chapter. Ahh I know everyone hates cliff hangers...I do as a reader. But as a writer, I know that they keep people's interest.

Anyway, Eve did the editing again Thanks to Her Many! Also! I hope you guys would sign this: It's the FF7 Remake Petition!!  http://www.petitiononline.com/ff7gold/petition.html!

Anyway, the queen of hearts came up again. Notice the difference between the dealers? Hmm.

I hoped you guys liked this chapter! Eve added her two scents but not as much as last time. I'm not that sure, I really didn't read it over. Usually I do before I post it, but I'm sure everything is fine! Don't want to keep you guys hanging anymore!! 1 Chapter and Then The Epilogue!!)


	16. To Punch Your Patriarch

"Look at the places, **the town where I hide,  
Look at the ****faces of dreamers who've died,**

It all looks like 'this' when **you're standing inside,  
****Look at the expression of a man who has tried."**

-C.S. *

            The impact of the bullet drove Tifa against the cool, brick wall.  She could feel her flesh slam against it, rubbing against the hardened clay. It scraped her lightly, as she grit her teeth. The bullet had stationed it self right in her mid-drift. She could hardly look down at it, it was too painful. She had always abhorred the sight of her own blood.

            The tears began to streak down her cheek, as she let out a cry of pain.  There was no way to prevent it; it was not only due to the pain but to the shock of it all. The sobbing escaped her throat rebelliously; she could feel the blood spurting out from the raw wound.

            As soon as Reno heard the sound of the bullet, he sprung up from the wall's side. He looked upon Tifa; the dismay in his eyes was beyond description.  He watched as the blood crept around the round cap, and then gushed from his love's gut.  It was okay if his father would have shot him – but not Tifa. There was no fucking way he would let him get away with this.

            Reno began to become consumed with rage. It was a more profound rage than he had ever experienced in all of his born years.  It was not merely for the fact that he hated his father; it was the fact that he had hurt Tifa.  Tifa had admitted that she loved him, and he knew that he felt the same. (Although, he would have never admitted it so openly.) His father had wounded the one woman of substance that had ever existed in his entire life. Even his mother had been shallow because she was so fearful of Vance. But not Tifa, he could see the bravery in her eyes. There was a wall of fortitude there that could not be shattered.

            He looked to Tifa in a spilt second, winking at her briefly, as if to inform her that everything would be alright. And then he turned his glance to Vance - who stood before him with a conniving grin upon his face. His lips were twisted with such pleasure. The smile of the sadist, oh how he loved to inflict pain!

            "Now it's my turn." Reno muttered looking at his father.

            Vance could only grin as his finger was about to grace the cold trigger of his gun.  But his son was too quick for him. Youth had its benefits.

            But, it was Reno who did all of the smiling as he wound up his fist, plunging it at his father's aged jaw line. He could hear it crack violently as he brought it across his face.  Then, with all of the agility the planet's deities had given him he took his foot and quickly kicked the gun out of his father's hand.  He watched it crash to the floor. And then he kicked it to the other side of the room, where it was practically

unreachable.

            Vance's face quickly snapped to the side in an instant. Reno's actions were extremely quick. He winced as the boy kicked the gun out his hand, turning it instantly red.  His eyes glazed over just a tad, it had been awhile since he had fought a worthy opponent. Actually, it had been forever.

            "You can fight me like a man."  Reno laughed at his father. "Old ma—"

            Before Reno could complete his taunting, Vance retaliated with a swift punch at Reno's almost non-existent gut.  There was no padding there, so it hurt like hell.

            Reno had found himself being thrust against the bars of the cell from the punch. But they continued coming. They were consecutive – he tossed one after the other. Reno's eyes opened wide taking in the pain. With each punch, his back whammed against the steel bars of the half opened cell.  He took in a breath, bending back his back leg. He sent it flying into his father's chest kicking him to far side where the guard was rendered in his chair unconscious.

            Vance opened his eyes instantly to see Reno charging at him. All of the hate he had for him was manifested through that deadly stare. To Vance, it was stimulating. It was obvious that Reno was consumed with him all of his life. He had marred the boy's past, and he was trying to get back at him. But Vance knew from experience, (he had wound up killing his own wife after all), that all of the pain you inflict on others cannot purge you of your guilt.

            As Reno approached, Vance moved swiftly out of the way. Reno's eyes widened as he crashed into the table that stood there. His gut cut into it, which caused his entire body to wobble over.

            "Fuck!" He cried as the table collapsed with the table. He heard a distinct "thwap" after the cheap-ass plastic legs had given out.  He just laid there for a moment, unable to move. Would his father make an end of him as well?

            Vance grinned. He watched his shocked son lay on his stomach atop the broken table.  He walked over to him slowly.

            "Who's the man now, boy?" He cackled to himself.  All of that itty-bitty pity he had momentarily had for the boy washed completely away.

            He swung his foot forward, rolling Reno on his back. Vance looked down at him. His face was twisted in a painful expression. His nose was turned up in aggravation.  He bit hard on his bottom lip…he had always done that as a child.  But Reno was no longer a child.  He knew the truth, and he had to hide it. Vance knew damn well that, that loquacious tabloid writer woman had been an ex-Turk. He could not let such information slip out. Even if Reno had known intention of doing it, this was a fight. It was Reno or Vance. And he would make sure, it sure as hell wasn't Reno.

            As the thoughts began to eat away at him, Vance got on his knees over Reno.  He reeled back his fist and let it glide over his son's face. Making a strong impact, and an instant bruise. 

            Reno let out an instant cry.  He couldn't let him win. He had to do this for his mom, for Tifa, for himself. Trying wasn't good enough. His father could no longer hide from him.  His father had shattered his life and his childhood dreams.  He could see himself as a child and that was what was driving him on. He lifted up his hands warily as his father pounded away at his chest.

            Finally, they had reached his fathers neck.  Reno squeezed hard, clutching it as hard as he could. He wanted to see him choke; he wanted to see him suffer.  The tips of his hands sweat as they gripped tighter and tighter. All of the hate and rage, poured out through his grip.  

            He watched Vance gag. He watched his eyes roll to the back of his head. He watched his mouth open and his tongue flex to the roof of his mouth in desperation. He watched him suffer and he smiled.

            Reno built up enough strength to throw his father off of him.  It seemed that he had cut off his air supply.  He almost felt sad, seeing his father's life end. He watched him lay cold on his side with no expression.  He could only stare for a second, for there was someone else that needed tending to. Someone that meant a hell of a lot more to him than this old fuck.

            "That was for mom and me." He muttered, as he dashed to Tifa's cell.

            All of the while, the prisoners had been cheering Reno on. (Many of them  had been convicted of embezzlement – thanks to the Paramount) The fight had been in perfect view, the noise added to Reno's adrenaline rush as he had attacked Vance.

            Tifa saw the bruised Reno running towards her. It was if time had frozen, as melted slowly away. Her hero rushed to her side and wrapped his arms around her weakly.  His strength had been taken from him with all of those blows.

            Reno placed a soft kiss on her brow.  She was trembling from the pain. Crying from the defeat, she wanted to help Reno kill Vance. But it was his problem, and he handled it. The pain was unbearable, but she tried to contain herself. Oh how she tried…

            "…I'm gonna get you out of here." 

            "Reno…"  She whimpered. She felt dazed from the blood loss, but she was a fighter. She would never surrender.

            "I love you Reno."  

            Tifa whispered softly as Reno weakly lifted her thin figure into her battered arms.

            "I know you do."  Reno said.  It was all he could say. _I love you? How could he be able to express it. In a time like this, he couldn't express it. But he did love her he felt it._

            "Do you love me?" She winced, as he held her close to his chest.  She knew that she would never get the 3 forbidden words out of him. A simple Yes or No would be good enough for now.

            What the hell was he supposed to say? If he said Yes he'd look like a wimp, if he said no he'd be full of shit. 

            "Uh…"  Reno held her close to him as they approached the bar doors. His eyes widened as his undead father came rushing at the two. He was screaming in rage, blood all over his body. His face was as red as the stains that his suit bore.  

            Reno growled, taking his free hand and wrapping it around the bars. He threw the cell door alright, just as his father was entering. Just as his head was entering the cell, the slammed the door making sure it would be the end of him. The heavy steal of the door cracked his father's neck, killing him instantly.

            Tifa shrieked in horror. She stared at the man's blank face. The face of defeat.

            "Fucking bastard…" Reno muttered, as he looked at the shocked expression on the dead man's face.

            His father was dead, by his hand.  A feeling guilt sweep over him momentarily.  He had destroyed the man that had given him life. However, Vance had destroyed the woman who had given him life as well. They were now even.  But the fact that he had killed his father, did irk him just a bit.  Until he realized that he had put him out of his misery.  He was not the man he had called "Dad" when he was young. He was a man that was corrupted by the Shinra. Another thing that the two shared in common. But now, Reno hoped that his father had returned to his original state when he reached the Lifestream.  

            In the Life Stream, Vance would be no longer vengeful.  Hopefully, they would be together again. Reno realized that he did not hate his father as a whole, just what he had become. His original father, if you will, was a kind man initially. After his mother's murder, Reno's father had no choice but to remain corrupt. If he was kind, he would not be able to survive. He would not have been able to coerce the Shinra he had been innocent. He would not have been able to have become so successful.

            But he did pay a price, and Reno knew it. Reno believed he let his father rest. Reno grinned to himself, with a sense of closure. He had done nothing wrong. He was always right.

            He slowly opened the door, letting Vance's limp body drop.  It was over. He had had revenge. He had succeeded, he had beaten his father. Reno was the winner.

            "And that was for you, doll." He smirked. It was no "I love you", but it was good enough.

            Tifa could feel her heart soar at that moment, for a second she had almost forgotten the fact that she was wounded. But it wasn't all that bad.  Wounds would heal, but love would always be eternal.

(*C.S. No it's not CS Lewis the Narnia guy. It's Charlie Sheen. Freaky huh? Who knew that he could write poetry! I also LOVE him.  Notice how I threw in that Aramis part in chapter 14!

I can't believe it took me since the end of Feb to write this which is about 2 months! It seems longer.  I didn't think anyone was going to read this fic. But I'm glad everyone did. I can see that the FF7 boards are a lot more competitive.

All I have is the epilogue now! Then I am going to work on a new Battle Arena Toshinden fic. I was going to do another FF fic but TSD was my first fanfiction love. They just opened a category and I'm not really into the one I have there. [I'm honestly probably NOT going to finish it because the plot is sucking and I really want to write a Naru x Subaru].  I don't know if any of you guys are TSD fans, I know Lynderia is! I really want to support Toshinden b/c…I love it!

The Charlie Sheen quote is so Reno. 

"Look at the places, **the town where I hide,**

The town where he hides is obviously Corel. His dad is hiding out there too. Runs in the family hmm?

  
Look at the **faces of dreamers who've died,**

The face of Reno as a child, when his dad is thinking about him and he sees him biting his lip. 'Dreamer' Reno died with his mommy.

It all looks like 'this' when **you're standing inside,**

Well you're standing inside, when you're peering into Reno's soul. That's for you guys because I write how Reno is feeling.

  
**Look at the expression of a man who has tried."**

Reno has tried very hard now hasn't he? ;D

Also, Eve didn't edit this yet. I made the corrections. But I wanted to post it, so you guys could read it. I'm sure she will be making some corrections and then I will repost. The epilogue is done, I just have to go over it! Bye!)


	17. And He Shall Rise From the Sands of Time

**"We'll fast forward to a few years later**

**And no one knows except the both of us**

**And I have honored your request for silence**

**And you've washed your hands clean of this"**

- Alanis Morissette, Hands Clean

(2 Years and 5 Months Later…)

            The navy waves rippled a bit, then rolled back, taking in the crisp air of the almost dawn.  And then, they exhaled upon the white sands, washing away an indiscretions that might have remained their.  It washed away any dirt, caste stones, and any names upon the sand. It left a clean slate for the man that was walking along that shoreline.  He watched as the sea inhaled again, leaving a velvety trail of White Sea foam.  

            The man stopped and looked upon the sea in the dark. The waves were violent and undulating, cobalt and topped with bronze foam.  The ocean's tumult in the darkness was somehow moving to him, a reflection upon his life. But this place, had given him a new start. He looked beside him.  He had made footprints in the sand; at first they were deep and imprinted.  Yet as the waves came and went, the footprints became less and less visible until they were gone.  He smiled to himself for he would be able to make new ones.

            He shifted his glance to a vision that was approaching him – the image of an ideal beauty running at him from the village in the darkness.  Her figure was thin and her hair was long and flowing like a coffee cascade.  Her deep eyes were almost unfathomable in such an obscure setting.  She had a white flower behind her ear, blossoming beside her face. 

            He reached out to her. He brushed a few stray brown pieces from her pretty face and then softly slid the flower into his hands.  She smiled up at him, and he grinned down at her. As he took the flower by his nose, he inhaled its fragrant scent. It was a soft scent of innocence and beauty, similar to her.

            "You're a pain in my goddamn ass." He laughed lowly, wrapping his arms around her tiny waste.

            He loved to joke with her, as always. As his fingers felt the soft material of her light and flowing dress he wondered how anyone could have ever taken him for granted (himself included).  Especially, that spikey-haired fuck, we all know as Cloud. He was still as pathetic as ever.  The couple hasn't seen him since, but he has been in the papers. There is a tiny blurb about him from time to time.  He was making his way to Mideel in search of his beloved Aeris.  He is still looking…

            "I saved your life." She whispered, rubbing her nose against his. No matter hard how she tried, her attitude could never surpass his.

            "And I saved yours." He tightened his grip, drawing her closer to him. Their lips were centimeters away from eachother.

_            It was true. He did save her life. That night, when he had defeated his father – he had taken her to the hospital.  She was operated on, he was questioned.  They had believed every word of it, because he had spoken the truth. (Except for the tiny homicide incident with the __Paramount__ guard, which __Reno__ claimed was self-defense.)_

_*-_

_  Since he was still Vance's son, he inherited the __Paramount__ and all of its money.  But he didn't want that hotel, so he sold it.  He sold it to Dio, who took a liking for him after the incident. Reno repaid him, they settle the score.  He could never rule over his father's kingdom – too many bad memories. _

_She distinctly remembered walking out of the next evening with him. The press was everywhere, a sassy short-haired blond was in the front row. She had a sleek grin on her face as she stuck the microphone at him._

_"Reno, as a former Turk, how has this venture changed you?"_

_"Well, it has changed my entire outlook on life actually – as a person. But as a former Turk, why don't you tell me, Elena?"  He then shoved her out of the way with Tifa on his arm._

_After __Reno__'s comment, Elena retreated to Gongaga for a while. She was ashamed to be a former Turk, and the papers said she needed a break before she could get back to her career. In Gongaga, it was rumored that she had been seen – kindling fire between a certain cue-ball's sheets._

_However, she eventually returned to her job and Rude moved the big city.  With the money he had saved as a guard, he started up his own security business. At first it was small, but it had begun to flourish and soon he would be the most prominent security business on the planet. Unlike Elena, he used his past on a positive note. People hired Rude because of his Ex-Turk expertise._

_Rude was even considering opening a branch in __Cosmo__Canyon__. __Cosmo__Canyon__ had remained the same with the wise Nanaki as their leader.  He still crusades against Mako energy, although it is not used, he is one of the main reasons why.  His book (of course it has been dictated, and someone else has written it down for him), The Midgar Memoirs, has been the planet's best seller.  It is a book about the evils or Mako energy, using the fallen city as its symbol._

"I'll love you always, Reno."  She had been thinking for far two long about the others, she had forgotten about herself.  She resides in Costa De La Sol, with her almost loving Turk as her companion. The two have their differences, but they compliment each other immensely.

Tifa hardly mentions the not-so-pleasant parts of their past. Unless they are in their occasional fight, where they hit* each other with all they have.  Tifa has put Nibelheim, Cloud, and anything cruel behind her. With Reno by her side, she towers over all with her confidence.  She has developed it on her own, and he enhances it with his love.

Of course, in a moment of weakness Reno did admit to Tifa that he loved her. It is rare that he admits his feelings, but when they are alone together his affection is more abundant. He appreciates all that she has done for him. He knows that she could have very well turned him to the police that distant night. But she didn't. She accompanied him on his sentimental journey and helped him discover himself.

Occasionally, when he is alone at night he thinks about his father. But the hate has faded, he only tries to think about his father in his first years. The father that cradled him in his arms, the father that was not corrupt.  He thinks of his mother peacefully now, knowing that she is alright. And she smiles down upon them, because she sees her boy's cup has finally been filled.

"And you'll always be mine." 

  
            Reno grinned placing a kiss on her soft lips.

And those clouds that rolled by, those sands of time that they stood upon, those foam crests that crashed upon the waves – they were all draped in an ebony curtain that we like to call darkness. Yet beneath that curtain, a glowing hand reached out lifting it up. It tossed the curtain aside, leaving only beautiful bursts of morning light. Light that shown upon their faces and glowing inside of their souls.  The sun continued to rise up until he was in full form – because he knew it was a new day.

- The End -  

(*Of course that is to be taken figuratively!)

(Author's Note: Yay! It's done! This chapter was my solo-work. I thought that it would be good if I fixed it myself because I wanted this epilogue to just be me! I really hope you guys like my story.

I hope you take in all of the elements I used the tone – I made it a bit dirty because I wanted it to reflect on Reno.

I hope you got the very end with the sun – it's actually the son who knows he can rise up – Reno!

I hope you guys can tell me if you liked any of my literary techniques.

First, Symbols: Hands, Queen of Hearts, Dealers, The Footprints…and the personification.

Imagery: I tried not to be too florid for this story, but I hope I did a good job describing the surroundings.

Tone: My tone was a bit raw – I cursed, and I wasn't always so quaint and proper. I thought that was appropriate since this is a story about Reno, someone that is never quaint or proper.

I tried to make this story different. I think the Corel idea was good. I always thought that after the Shinra was defeated Mako energy would be outlawed. Because at the end of the game Midgar is permanently destroyed. Thus, it's a symbol of the end of Mako.  And if there is no Mako, they would have to go back to Coal. They would definitely be prosperous.

I don't know about the Vegas thing, but I always wondered how Gold Saucer had one hotel and all of those people.

**Reno a lot of people display him as a drunk, which is probably the truth. I displayed him as being intoxicated at times, but not addicted to drinking. Instead, I made him addicted to gambling. I thought it would be a nice twist.**

**Tifa in a lot of fics, you tend to see Tifa s a bar tender, a stripper, or a hooker of some sort. I thought a cook would be a nice change of pace.**

**Reno****'s Family Eve noticed that in a lot of fics that Reno had had a little sister or some sort. I wanted to change that, but I wanted the effect of women to remain on him.**

**Elena This was my favorite idea. I thought that Elena would make a great journalist because she is always nagging people.**

I tried to make this story as original as possible, there are some things that you really can't change. For example, Reno's attitude.

Thank you so much…Everyone who has reviewed for this fic. When I first started this fic, it wasn't really flying. I got a bad review and it made me cry, then Eve told me to delete and she said she'd edit and polish it for me. She is my best friend in the whole wide world! I wish she'd write her own fanfic! She is one of the best writers ever!

Well, I guess it is off to Battle Arena Toshinden for now! I will try to write another FF fic after that. I hope I will have time because I am going to be in college. But I heard there's a lot of time off ;D

Love!  
Christina)


End file.
